Run As Fast As You Can
by FatallyUnique
Summary: Everyone thought that with the end of Voldemort, it was the end of wizarding wars. Well they thought wrong. Follow the next generation as they encounter deadly forces. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Mostly Rose/Scorpius and Albus/OC but other flings too.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review and follow this story!**

Chapter 1: Mishaps at Diagon Alley

Albus's POV

"Albus! Watch out!" a voice from behind me called out. But it came a second too late and next thing I knew I was on the ground, a victim of over-excited first years. I quickly stood up and brushed dirt off of me.

"Albus, are you all right?" my favorite cousin Rose Weasley asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts," I mumble, hoping I wouldn't have to explain what I was thinking about.

A smirk grew on Rose's face. "Thinking about a certain Longbottom perhaps?

Blushing profusely, I stammered out "Why in the world would I be thinking about Uncle Neville Rosie?"

My cheek cost me a hard slap from Rose's delicate white hand. It amazes me how someone so small can create such force and strength. She would have made a fantastic beater if she weren't deathly afraid of heights.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"For being a complete idiot," she stated matter of fact like, "You know I was talking about Alice! You know, the girl you have fancied since the third year! Just ask her out already! We're about to start the sixth year Al. Make your move already!"

"You shouldn't be the one talking to me about asking someone out Rose! You've fancied a certain-"

"Who does Rosie fancy?" Scorpius Malfoy asked, interrupting my little rant.

"No one, No one at all," Rose replied a little too quickly while flashing the infamous Weasley blush.

"Now that you have finally decided to grace us with your presence," my voice oozing sarcasm, "Let's start collecting our school supplies."

The three of us started to walk around Diagon Alley. We have been inseparable since our first night at Hogwarts when Scorpius, by some miracle, mananged to get sorted into Gryffindor with Rose and I. We have been called the Silver Trio, a reference to my mum and Rose's parents who were referred to as the Golden Trio. Rose preferred to call us The Three Musketeers, which she tells Scorpius and me is a fictional muggle fighting team.

We strolled along for quite a while before reaching our destination, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Rose's and mine's Uncle George's shop.

"Rose!" A girl screams and runs up to hug the young witch. I realize that it's the beautiful Alice Longbottom, her best friend. With her long brown hair and crystal blue eyes, she and Rosie are the two most beautiful witches in our year. It certainly keeps Scorpius and I in detention a lot because we insist we must hex every guy who dares to look at them for half a second.

"Ally! It's been much too long! How has your holiday been?" Rose asked and the two of them started a long conversation.

"Come on Scorpius, let's see where the rest of the family is hiding out."

It didn't take long for us to find them. All we had to do was search for the group of people with vibrant red hair.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late. Scorpius here decided to show up 15 minutes late."

A blush crept on his face (what's with everyone blushing?) and he looked at the ground. "I was combing my hair," he mumbled.

"Ooh, wanted to look spiffy for a certain gorgeous red head Scorpius?" my sister Lily said with a knowing smirk on her face.

At the comment, all of the cousins smirked with her, my mum and dad giggled, the other parents smiled at the beet red boy, and Uncle Ron's fist clenched and looked ready to pound the boy. He would have succeeded if it weren't for my Aunt Hermione holding him back, threatening to hex him if he lashed out at Scorpius.

Before Scorpius could reply, Rose and Alice came and joined the group.

"Hi everyone," Rose said, "Did we miss anything?"

While every kid replied with "Yes", Scorpius replied with a frantic "No", which caused, yet again, another blush to appear on his face, making his face almost match the color of Rose's curly hair."

"Alright, if everyone is finally here, lets start getting on with it," Uncle Percy ordered, always being the one to organize all of us.

Our big group left the magical (no pun intended) store, and set off. All around me, my family was talking about all sorts of things. Uncle Percy and Aunt Hermione were talking about some new wizarding laws and how they would affect house elves, Uncle George was chatting with my brother James and cousin Fred, both seventh years, about a new prank with mischievous smiles on their faces, Aunt Audrey, Aunt Angelina, and Aunt Fleur were all discussing how cute Scorpius and Rose would be together, Scorpius said something which made Rose giggle, which made Uncle Ron take out his wand, ready to hex Scorpius, but thankfully my mum, dad, and Uncle Bill stopped him just in time, Lucy, Molly, and Roxanne were conversing about Molly and Roxanne's upcoming N.E.W.T.' s, and Lily and Hugo were talking about Gryffindor's quidditch team this year. The only people who weren't talking were Alice and I. This was my chance to talk to her.

Umm, hi Alice," I say nervously as I twiddled with my fingers, Ugh, I was acting like such a girl.

"Hi Albus!" she replied enthusiastically.

"So how's your summer been Ally?"

"Pretty wild. Mum was getting on Daphy's case a lot. You know how mum gets when she gets stressed out or we are at the house for too long." Oh yes, Aunt Hannah did get a bit snappy when there were too many people in her house. But she is used to being home all by herself with Daphne and Alice at Hogwarts and Uncle Neville teaching Herbology there.

"How is Daphne been doing? Excited for her fourth year at Hogwarts?"

"Ecstatic actually. She plans on trying out for Quidditch this year," Alice said with her enchanting blue eyes glowing.  
>'Beater, I presume. Never will forget the day when Daphy sent a bludger my way so hard I was at St. Mungo's for week while the Healer grew back the bones in my arm," I quietly chuckled, "I'm all for her trying out as long as she isn't using me as her practice Chaser."<p>

"I'm sure I can arrange for that to not happen. But I'm pretty sure she wouldn't even dare try it again. Mum yelled at her so bad that I think the memory has scarred her," she said with a beaming smile.

After getting lost in her smile for a few seconds, I decided that it was time to buck up and finally ask her out. From what Rose has told me, Alice has fancied me almost as long as I had fancied her. So I took a deep breath and hoped this would go the way I wanted it to.

"So Ally, I have been meaning to ask you something for a while now. Actually, ever since the middle of third year," I manage to get out without stuttering.

"Yes?" her ears immediately perk up. She is now giving me her full attention. Anticipation is almost bursting out of her.

Well, um… I was kind of wondering… would you like to…. Perhaps… maybe go-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My terrible speech is cut short due to piercing screams coming from a few yards behind us.

We all immediately turn around with our wands at the ready, seeing what happened.

"What's going on?" asked Lily, clearly terrified.

"I'm sure its nothing sweet heart. Everything is-". Before Aunt Audrey could finish her sentence, screams and shouts for help were ringing in the air. Hexes were flying and so were green and red streams of light.

"JAMES! GET THE KIDS OUT OF HERE!" Uncle Harry screamed, knowing that something terrible and potentially deadly was going on.

But before James had time to react, hooded men and women wearing black cloaks were right before us. My heart dropped. Death Eaters.

"PROTEGO!" every one of us bellowed, shielding us from the curses that were coming towards us. In a blink of an eye, a full on battle had ensued.

My dad and Uncle Ron were each dueling three Death eaters on their own. The furrowed looks on their faces scared me. If they had something to worry about, them being the top two Aurors working for the Ministry, then I should be scared out of my mind.

"Incarcerous! Silencio!" A death eater fell before me. He was now silenced and being bound with ropes.

I quickly looked around to see some of the damage that had been done and my heart quickly dropped once more. Fred, Dominique, and Hugo were all bleeding heavily. Louis, Uncle Bill, Molly, and my baby sister, Lily, were all on the ground, not moving. Rose was casting out hexes like a mad woman after Scorpius had almost been hit with the Cruciatus Curse. We were badly outnumbered. My attention quickly turned to my mum and the death eater she was dueling.

"Sectumsempra!" my mom yelled out, the hex narrowly missing the death eater.

"Avada Ke-"

'GINNY!"

"EXPELLIARUMS!" I quickly yelled out before the death eater could finish saying his. His wand flew out of his hand before he could finish casting the curse on my mum.

I pivot to see my dad look at us with horror, clearly processing what just happened and what could have happened. Then a look of rage filled my dad, a one I've never seen.

"CRUCIO!" The death eater immediately flew into the air and started screaming in pain that he most definitely deserved.

I once again survey the battle scene and I see that some death eaters are starting to retreat after seeing what my dad did. But the ones that stayed behind were using more force than ever.

"Ferula. Ferula. Ferula," Rose quietly mumbled as she makes bandages and splints for the ones that are bleeding.

"Silencio!" I cry out at a death eater that was bout to attack Rose. The death eater glares at me and then directs his attention back to Rose. A purple jet stream comes out of the attackers wand. I watch as Rose yelps in pain and then crumples to the ground.

"Rose!" I see Scorpius running full force towards her, casting nasty hexes at anyone who tries to stop him.

"Stupefy!" Scorpius cries out and the death eater falls on the ground in a heap. I rush to Rose and Scorpius to see the damage of the purple hex.

"What spell did they use?" Scorpius says, his voice almost begging, as he examines Rose's body.

"I don't know I silenced him and then he casted a non verbal spell at her." I say while trying to hold back tears.

"What color was the spell?"

"Purple."

Tears immediately begin to pour down his face as he starts to clutch Rose's non-responsive body.

"ROSIE!" I hear Uncle Ron's scream filled with horror as he runs towards his daughter, much like what Scorpius did.

"What happened!" His scream was filled with agony and pain as he looked at his only daughter with tears.

I retell the down-scaled version of the story for him, knowing we don't have a lot of time.

"No. NO! Not the same one as 'Mione!"

Before I could ask him what he was talking about, I saw Alice running away from the leader of the pack of vile death eaters. I bound towards her, coming to her aide.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" Two death eaters fall to the ground before me.

I'm about a foot away from her when I hear the head death eater call out.

"CRUCIO!"

"NOOOOOO!" I lunge in front of Alice, taking the Unforgivable Curse for her. The pain is excruciating. My screams fill the air as Alice silently sobs next to me, her wand not with her. I see the look of helplessness on her face before I have to close my eyes again due to the horrendous pain. The hooded man starts laughing maliciously and he casts the curse on me again. And again. And again. The pain is quickly becoming too much and I can't even scream anymore.

"AL!" Even though I know my dad was screaming, I could barely hear anything. Suddenly, the pain vanished and I was in a heap on the dirty ground, just like I started my day.

The battle abruptly halts and ends when the death eaters see that their leader is on the ground. They get around the bodies of the fallen death eaters and Apparate with them away.

My eyelids flutter open for a few seconds. Everyone who isn't inured is around me with horror-stricken faces. My eyes catch Alice's for brief moment. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes are red and puffy due to crying. That's the last thing I see before I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! It means the world to me!**

**Disclaimer: This is all J.K. Rowling's :(**

Chapter 2: St. Mungo's

Alice's POV

Why? Why did he have to be the bloody hero and "save" me? My eyes were quickly watering as I remembered him lurching in front of me, taking Cruciatus Curse for me. If only I had defended myself better from that death eater, he wouldn't have taken my wand. And then Al wouldn't be in this hospital bed at St. Mungo's, barely alive. The guilt was starting to eat me alive.

All around me, his uninjured family members were sobbing. Not only for him, but for all the other family members that were harmed as well. His aunt, Fleur, was ghost white and tears were cascading down her face. Her husband, Bill, was in critical condition along with her daughter Dominique. She lost over 60% of her blood and the Healers were furiously trying to make a blood-replenishing potion. But they weren't working fast enough. Bill, on the other hand, had his entire left leg cursed off. The Healers were doing their best to reattach it, using magic and muggle methods. But nothing seemed to be working. Also, her only son Louis was still unconscious after being hit with four stunning spells at the same time. Fleur was a strong woman, but she was on the verge of a breakdown.

George and Angelina were trying to comfort Roxanne, as she was hysterical. She kept hexing inanimate objects and shattering vases, screaming for Fred to wake up. He, like Dominique, lost large amounts of blood and his heartbeat was slowing down quickly. Angelina was putting her brave face on as George kept mumbling to himself "I can't lose another Fred. Not again, not again."

Ron and Hermione were lying at the bedsides of their two children. Hugo received a nasty Sectumsempra and didn't receive the counter curse quick enough. The Healers say that he is going to be fine though. He'll just have scars on his chest and he'll be thinner due to the loss of blood. Rose was in far worse condition. The curse she received has been said to be almost as worst as The Killing Curse. If the attacker hadn't been silenced, she would have been killed. Percy told me that her mum, Hermione, had received the exact same curse. That must be why she and Ron have been crying even harder with more agony than the others. Scorpius is a complete wreck. He refuses to leave Rose's bed side, much like how I refuse to leave Al's side. He gently holds her hands and sings songs to her. He hasn't slept at all since we arrived at St. Mungo's two nights ago. He says he wants to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up.

Percy, Audrey, and Lucy were in Molly's room, praying for her to wake up. Lucy is quite the mess. From what I understand, Molly saved her from an unknown dark curse. The Healers have no idea when she will, or if she will, wake up.

Al's mum, dad, brother, and sister were all in his room with me. Lily took a powerful Stupefy but the Healers were able to revive her fairly quickly. His room, like all the others, was filled with flowers, balloons, chocolates, teddy bears, and other gifts people have sent him. The largest one was the new Firebolt 5027 from my family. My mum and dad, much like me, feel in debt to Al for taking the curse for me. My mum was in hysterics when I was forced to retell the horrific tale. Dad just stood there silently, but he was shaking quite bad. I knew he was thinking about his own mum dad, hoping Al's fate wasn't the same as theirs. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Al," I whisper softly, "Please wake up. I need you here with me. I need to see your emerald eyes again. I need to hear your infectious laugh, to see your dimples when you smile, and you to hold my hand again. I need you Al."

I wait a moment to see if he'll wake up due to my proclamation of love (well, almost). Rose use to tell me that this sort of thing would happen in muggle love stories and movies. But nothing happens. The tears that I have been holding back start streaming down my face like a waterfall. Ginny comes to me and tries to hold me as I cry. Soon, everyone in the room is crying, even James. I know he feels somewhat guilty over what happened. He couldn't get us out in time before the battle started. But if Al does…die, I blame no one but myself.

"Come on Ally. I think you need a cup of tea," Ginny suggests as she gestures to me to stand up.

"No," I blatantly say, "I'm not leaving his side. It's the least I can do. I'm the reason why he's here, holding on for life."

"Dear, I know you feel guilty. But there was nothing you could have done. And I know for a fact that Al would have taken that curse again and again if it meant that you were out of harms way," Ginny said sympathetically, trying her best not to cry.

"I won't leave him. I'm staying right here. I want to be right here when he wakes up. If he wakes up…" I say the last part to myself.

Suddenly, the muggle contraption that's connected to Al, showing his heartbeat, makes a beeping a noise. I can tell by the lines on the screen that Al's heartbeat is rapidly slowing down at a frightening rate.

"Excuse me but we need everyone to vacate the room immediately," a Healer that just showed up said. As everyone started to leave, I stayed in my position.

"Miss, we really need you to leave."

"I'm not leaving him. He saved me."

"I'm well aware of that but if you don't leave Mr. Potter's condition could very possibly get worse.'

As I was about to protest, a pair of strong arms swoops me up and carries me out of Al's room. I kick and scream in protest, shouting to let me go. I can't leave Al, not when he needs me most. Not when this might be the last time I'll ever be able to see him.

"Ally, calm down. Al will be fine." James tries to soothe me but it aggravates me more.

"CALM DOWN? Your brother is in their half dead because of me! I am NOT leaving him!" I scream in protest.

James takes out his wand and mutters out the silencing charm. I still continue to scream, even though no one can hear me. I try to struggle out of James's strong arms, but he refuses to give. I start trying to force him by biting and scratching his arms. He quickly sets me down in a chair. Before I could make a move, he casts Petrificus Totalus on me, freezing my body.

"I'm sorry Alice but its for your own good." He leaves me their as I start erratically sobbing, hoping that Al knows that I'm sorry for what I did to him before it's too late.

Harry's POV

I shake my head slowly as I leave Albus's room. I know Alice blames herself for this, but I blame myself. I swore I would protect my kids, no matter what the cost. I thought I could shield them from harm and I should have been able too. Now with the death eaters back, they would stop at nothing to kill the children of the one who killed their leader. I'm the Head Auror and all I did was stand and watch as my youngest son was screaming in pain. It was George who finally stunned the death eater, not me. What a pathetic father I am.

"Um Harry? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Ron's voice was shaking as he stepped out of the room the Rose and Hugo shared.

I followed him in and I saw Hermione resting in a chair next to Rose, holding her right hand. Scorpius was on the other side, singing her lullabies and holding her left hand. By the way his eyes were fixated on my niece, I knew he hadn't even noticed I entered the room. Rose looked even whiter than usually and her beautiful dark red hair was sprawled on her pillow, making her resemble Sleeping Beauty.

"You know Ron, Scorpius reminds me of 'Mione when you got poisoned. She never left your side, much like how he refuses to leave Rosie's," I say with a smirk on my face. Ron's glare indicated that he was thinking the same thing.

"Ugh, don't remind me. He refuses to eat and sleep. He just stares at her with pleading eyes, waiting for her to wake up," his voice is filled with disgust and sadness.

"So what did you want to discuss with me Ron? Surely it wasn't how much Scorpius fancies Rosie and how much Rose fancies Scorpius." My remark earns me another glare from Ron.

"What do you know about the curse that hit Rose?"

I furrowed my brows in concentration. "Not much mate. Alice told me, through sobs, that Al silenced the death eater and that he casted a non-verbal curse on Rosie instead."

"Did she happen to mention the color of the spell, mate?"

"ER, no she didn't."

"Purple. It was purple."

My heart plummeted into my stomach. No, it couldn't be.

"Are… are you sure that it was purple Ron?"

"Your own son told me Harry. You know what it means, yes?"

My eyes widened in realization. "Antonin Dolohov was there, wasn't he?"

"It had to be. He casted the curse three times, once on 'Mione. Its his own creation. If Al hadn't silenced him…Rose would have died," Ron's voice lowered to a whimpering whisper.

"They really are back then. But why?" Even though I asked, I really didn't want to know the answer.

"Isn't it obvious, mate? It's the same reason why they came after you. They want revenge. And not only on us and our families but anyone who survived the war." His voice eerily filled the room. I couldn't help but notice Scorpius's shoulders drop. I could tell that he was thinking the same thing as me. If they are back, are they going to recruit some of their old colleagues, like Scorpius's dad Draco Malfoy?

"What are we going to do Ron? They are going to hunt our families and us down until we are all dead! What's going-"

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Come quick!" Ginny's voice echo's in the room and we all rush out to see what the ruckus was about.

"What is it, love?" I say as I try to keep up with her fast footsteps. How can women move so fast in heels?  
>"Alice just sent a Patronus using Al's wand! He's awake!" Her joyous voice screamed as she started running towards Al's room, with Ron, Hermione, and I right behind her.<p>

We burst through the door and I see Alice smiling gleefully at Al who was smiling right back at her, their hands laced together.

"AL!" Ginny and I both scream and we both rush to him, attacking him with hugs.

"Oh honey, are you alright? Are you hurt? Well of course your hurt you got hit with the Cruciatus Curse who knows how many times!" Ginny cries and then sobs into his shoulder. I glance at Alice and I notice her smile seemed to dampen when Ginny mentioned the curse.

"It was only four times mum," he replied back, his voice a little shaky.

"ONLY FOUR! Albus that's completely awful!" Hermione shouted, her voice filled with empathy.

"And I would have taken it four hundred times if it protected Ally," he said lovingly as Alice started to blush a deep red.

"That's my boy," I manage to squeak out after I noticed I haven't spoken the entire time.

"Ooh, Ronald, would you mind sending for a Healer?" Ginny asked.

" Ill go with him. You guys need some family time. Come along Ally. You can go to Rose's room and give Scorpius some company," Hermione suggested.

Alice looked at 'Mione for a second, then back at Albus longingly. It was clear she had no interest in leaving him.

"It'll be all right Ally. You should go and see Rose. Scorpius needs all the comfort he can get," Albus spoke to Alice. She gave his hand one last squeeze and then let go and went off to accompany Rose and Scorpius.

Once everyone was out of the room, Al turned to Ginny and me and said "Scorpius hasn't let her side at all, I reckon?"

"Not even once. The same is true for Alice. She refused to leave your side even when the Healers told us to leave. She wouldn't leave until James came and dragged her out of the room. He then had to hex her because she kept putting up a fight and was kicking and biting him," Ginny said with a chuckle.

Albus blushed for a second and then composed himself quickly. His face hardened and I knew what he was going to ask.

"So is it true? They really are back?" Although he did his best to hide it, his voice rang with fear.

"I'm afraid so. I wish it weren't true, but it is," I say with my voice remaining strong.

"Who else is hurt dad?"

"Um, Uncle Bill, Fred, Dominique, Louis, Hugo, Molly, and Rose. Lily was too but she quickly recovered."

I could see that Al was relieved that Lily was okay but he saddened as he heard that quite a few others were hurt as well.

"Are they going to be alright?"

"I…. I don't know. But what I do know is that your Uncle Ron and I are going to hunt down every single last death eater that was there and make sure that they get a big 'ole kiss from a dementor. "

He almost smiles at my remark. "Dad, why are they after us?"

My own smile quickly drops. "Me. Its because of me," my voice faltering.

And with that I quickly leave the room with tears coming down my face.

**AN: Review? Please? With a pickle on top?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! Im dedicating this chapter to midnightstar19 for being utterly amazing and reviewing every chapter, following this story, listed this story as one of her favorites, and listed ME as one of her favorite authors! ROCK ON!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

Chapter 3: Awakenings and Explanations

Scorpius's POV

"Hey Scorpius," I'm surprised to hear Alice's voice, but I keep my eyes set Rose's dormant body.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would want to be with Al now that he has woken up."

"I want to be with Al more than anything. But Hermione made me leave so Al and his parents could have some "family time" together." She chuckled slightly at this, and I couldn't help but feel anger. How could she being laughing when a powerful curse filled with dark magic hit her best friend? A curse that she could possibly never wake up from.

Sensing the animosity I was feeling towards her, Alice dropped her smile and laid her hand lightly on my shoulder. "Look, I know your hurting right now, but she is going to wake up. What happened to her was not your fault."

"Oh yeah? Is that what Ginny said when you were sitting at Al's bed side, blaming yourself for what happened?" I snapped at her while gazing at Rose.

"Our situations are completely different Scorpius!" I could tell that she was now pissed off at me.

"How!"

"Al didn't have to take that curse for me! He chose to!"

"And what else could he have done! Just stand back and watch as the girl that he's in love with was being tortured right in front of him! That's more painful than a thousand Crucio's! And that's what I went through. I stood and watched as Rose was attacked by that death eater! I didn't save her or do anything for that matter!" My voice was shaking with anger and devastating guilt. Before I could help it, tears were running down my cheeks while looking at Rose with sorrow.

"Scorp, there was nothing you could have done. You were at least 50 feet away from her when it happened. Would you rather her be in your position? Sitting here helplessly as she blames herself for you being hit with that curse?"

I don't answer because honestly, I didn't have one. I didn't want her to be in the position I was currently in. Having the immense guilt eat you away as you watch the one you love being unconscious and praying that they would wake up. But I sure as heck didn't want her to be in the position she was in now.

"She's a fighter, Scorpius. She'll be alright, I just know it," Alice's voice had a soothing effect and I felt myself ease up a bit.

Just then, a loud whooping noise could be heard from the hallways. It was obvious someone had woken up.

"You should go check it out Alice. I'll be fine here," I suggested to the brunette at my side. She gave me a concerned look but leaves anyway.

"Hey Rosie, you hear that? Someone just woke up. My money is on Louis. Your going to be next Rosie, I promise." I bent down and kissed her forehead lightly. I could have sworn that a light blush appeared on her ghostly pale cheeks for a second before vanishing.

I take my hand and run my fingers through her breath-taking scarlet hair. Her hair was as soft as a baby's blanket. I remember if I had tried to do this in our second year, my fingers would have gotten stuck in the knots and tangles. School seemed like a distant thought. I couldn't believe that in one short week, we would be on the Hogwarts Express. I wonder if everyone would be healed in time to go. I know one thing for certain though. I'm not going if Rose isn't going.

"Scorpius," George said, interrupting my thoughts. "Fred and Louis have woken up! And the Healers say that Molly should be coming through any minute now!" He was beyond thrilled and was practically jumping up and down.

"That's really great," my voice feigning happiness. I couldn't truly be happy until Rose's eyes fluttered opened and looked into mine. "Send them my best wishes."

"Don't you want to tell them yourself?"  
>"Nah, I'm gonna stay here with Rosie."<p>

"She's going to wake up when she is ready mate. Staying here isn't going to make it happen any faster." Although what he said was true, I couldn't imagine leaving her side.

"I know it won't but I want to be the first thing she sees when she comes to it."

"Whatever floats your boat mate." I gave him an odd look and he said, "It's a muggle expression. It means whatever makes you happy." And with that, he went back to his family, leaving Rose and I alone again.

Hours and hours pass but Rose is still unconscious. In that time Hugo woke up which made his mum go absolutely hysterical. The Healers also found a way to reattach Bill's leg using stitches, something muggles use to close wounds and gashes.

Molly also woke up and Lucy practically suffocated her with a large embrace. The Healers also were able to make the blood-replenishing potion for Dom and she was as healthy as ever. Everyone had now woken up and was doing fine. Everyone except the one person who mattered (in my opinion).

I was getting impatient. Everyone had left St. Mungo's to go out and celebrate. Even Rose's parents had decided to leave which made me want to hex them into an oblivion. How could they go out and party when their daughter was still injured? And was it even safe to be going out when dark forces were roaming? I personally thought that the idea was idiotic and dangerous.

I stayed by Rosie's side though. I was certain she was going to wake up any moment and her parents were going to regret ever leaving her. I continued to sing songs to her and tell her what was going. According to the Daily Prophet, there had been another attack. Death Eaters had attacked a small wizarding village in Scotland, one that was precariously close to Hogwarts. Luckily, no one was killed but their had been a few injuries. The Ministry is getting scared. Last time something like this happened, Voldemort and his death eaters had infiltrated them. There has been talk that they were going to start and army that anyone of age could enlist in. If these rumors proved to be true, I know Fred, James, Teddy, Victoire, and Roxanne would enlist in a heartbeat even if it were defying their parents' wishes. I was little unsure about Molly though. If Percy told her not to, I would have a hard time believing that she would go against him.

Next to me, Rose started turning in her bed. She started scrunching up her face and making noises. My heartbeat quickened and my pulse raced. I waited in anticipation for her to wake up.

She opened up her mouth slightly and it sounded like she was trying to say something. "Skhooo…orrr…..Scccooorrrp….Scorrrpius." My heart soared as heard her say my name. Coming from her, it sounded heavenly and angelic. I think I have a new memory to think about when making a Patronus.

Rose started to flutter her eyelids and then she opened her eyes. She looked straight at me with her enchanting green eyes and then graced me with a dazzling smile.

"Rose," I said with utter happiness. I quickly wrap my arms around her. Unexpectedly, she started crying which made me start to tear up. "I didn't think you were going to wake up Rosie. I was expecting the worst. I couldn't imagine what life would be like if you didn't wake up. It's my entire fault that you're in this state. I am so sorry," I said in between sobs. It just hit me hard that she might have never woken up.

"Oh, Scorp. You can't blame yourself for this. I know you did all that you could have possibly done and more," she said while lovingly wiping the tears that stain my cheeks. Her own cheeks were glistening from the tears she cried.

"Still, I can't help but feel guilty. I should have been by your side during the whole fight. I should have been there to take that curse for you."

"Don't you dare say that! I don't want to know what it would feel like to be in your position."

I smiled at her again and said "Oh Rosie, do you want me to send for your parents? They'll want to know that you have woken up." I hastily take my wand out, ready to cast a Patronus.

"Soon but not now. I would much rather if it was just the two of us for right now," she said, "Now tell me what has been going on."

I go into full detail about what happened after she got cursed. She looked at me with horrified expressions, wondering how this could have happened.

"So they really are back then? What's going to happen Scorpius? What's going to happen to us?" Her voice was shaky and she was on the verge of tears again.

"I don't know flower. But I'm going to stay by your side during all of it, not letting another death eater touch you ever again," I reassured her and then kissed her forehead. She quickly hugged me in substitute for saying thank you.

"I'm going to send a Patronus for your family to come now, is that alright? I don't them to think that I'm hogging you." She nodded and I quickly casted the spell. A brown bear comes out of the end of my wand and goes off to find to find Rose's family. In the next few moments, loud pops and cracks from Apparating fill the air.

"ROSIE!" Everyone squeals in delight and they quickly descend to Rose's bedside, attacking her with hugs.

"Oh honey, are you alright? Do you feel pain anywhere?" Rose's mum was ecstatic and worried all at the same time.

"I'm fine mum. Just a little weak but other than that I feel great."

Everyone started telling her what's been happening even though I already told her. The adults looked at the kids with worry, not wanting them out of their sight after what happened.

"Mum, are we still going to Hogwarts?" Lily asked and everyone directed his or her attention to the adults. The parents exchanged glances with each other and seemed to reach an agreement without a word being spoken.

"Yes. Hogwarts is the safest place for you guys to be. We have already spoken with Headmistress Cartier and she assured us that there is no way death eaters could get to you. According to her, they are going to change the curriculum a little so that if the situation does arise, you'll be able to protect yourself from harm," Ginny spoke with authority and assurance. All the kids, including myself, seemed happy with this arrangement. Hogwarts would protect us with ways never seen before. But I couldn't help but remember how Voldemort and his death eaters still got into Hogwarts, even with loads of protection charms. One glance at Rose and I could tell we were on the same wavelength.

"I know you guys are fearful about what the future holds. Honestly, I am too. I thought we got rid of these death eaters twenty-five years ago. But we are going to be all right. Your Uncle Ron and I are going to do everything in our power to stop these men and women from ever laying a finger on you again. But while we are going to do all that we can do, I trust you are going to do the same. Learn how to protect yourselves. Learn all the defense spells you possibly can. You need to be prepared with worse case scenarios because sooner or later, those scenarios are going to become reality. I don't mean to scare you even more, but this is the truth. So I need to know, can you guys handle this?" Harry asked after giving us a more than tad bit frightening speech.

All of the current Hogwarts students looked at each other and came to a non-verbal agreement; just liked the adults did moments before. We all nodded back in unison. My gaze turned to James, and it was clear we were thinking the same thing. He mouthed to me "We need to restart Dumbledore's Army."

**AN: Whew! That was a lot of fluffiness! In the next couple of chapters there is going to be a lot more drama and even another fight :) PLEASE REVIEW! You'll get a virtual Firebolt 5027! :{D**


	4. Brutal Warnings

**AN: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story! It means a lot. I just started school today so updates might take a little longer. But I will try my best! Without further ado, here is chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Brutal Warnings

James's POV

The days passed by quickly. Although the kids were anxious to get back to Hogwarts, our parents seemed nervous. They didn't seem convinced about the amount of security and protection at Hogwarts. I could see where they were coming from. In my dad's fifth year at Hogwarts, they let some Ministry official (my dad chooses to refer to her as "the pink marshmallow tyrant who enjoys torturing children") take over and convince everyone that Voldemort wasn't back. The next year a 16-year-old boy figured out a way for death eaters to come inside. And in his seventh year, even Hogwarts greatest protection couldn't withstand against Voldemort and his death eaters.

The last week before school started we all stayed at the Burrow, including Alice and Scorpius. Grandma Weasley doted and fussed over us, seeming as if we could break at any moment. The adults talk in hushed tones in front of us and discuss things late into the night when we supposed to be sleeping. Although they think they're being sly, it's pretty obvious to see that their thinking about starting up the Order of the Phoenix again. Sort of how we are reconstituting Dumbledore's Army.

On the night before we were set to go on the Hogwarts Express, everyone seventeen and younger piled into the room Rose, Lily, and Alice were sharing. We had to finalize a few last things about our plan.

"Ok, is everyone here?" I said, taking on the leadership position. No one seemed to have a problem with it as I am the oldest and I wanted to be an Auror. And it did help that I am the "Chosen One's" oldest son.

"So does everyone know our plan of action?" While Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Scorpius, and Molly nodded, everyone else shook their head no.

"Well we all know that we are going to have to learn how to defend ourselves against death eaters. It's unlikely that Hogwarts is going to provide us with what we need to know. I think the way to go about this is to restart Dumbledore's Army."

Whispers of excitement filled the air. By the look on people's faces, they were satisfied with this proposition.

"How are we going about this? Can only certain people join? Is there going to be an age limit?" Rose's questions came raining on my parade. She always had to be the voice of reason.

"I think that only Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs should be allowed to join. Just like how it was back in the day."

"But what about Slytherins? I know that some of them may be involved with death eaters but what about the rest of them? They need to protect themselves just like everyone else," Lucy said. Although I hated to admit it, she was right.

"But how would we know if they are or are not associated with death eaters? Its not like we can just go up to them and say 'Hey, are you a death eater in training?'" piped up Hugo.

"We are going to need an inside man. Someone who can get close to the Slytherin's and be able to find out their loyalties," Alice stated, sounding very logical.

Everyone's head, including my own, turned to face Scorpius. A look of horror spread over his face.

"No way. Absolutely not going to happen," Scorpius said while shaking his head vigorously.

"Why not Scorp? It's not like anyone of us could do it," Al said pleadingly.

"They HATE me. They say I'm a traitor for being a Gryffindor and for hanging out with half bloods and "blood traitors". They would never speak to me."

"Actually, I don't think so. I think the sons and daughters of former death eaters will at least to you," Lilly said, voicing her opinion in for the first time. Scorpius shot her a quizzical look and she continued. "They think that you know what they're going through. Worried that their parents will, one again, fall on the wrong side. Or worried that they already have. Your dad used to be a death eater so they'll think you'd be sympathetic towards them."

"She makes a valid point," Roxanne spoke up, "How come you aren't a Ravenclaw?"

"Because she inherited Aunt Ginny's stubbornness and Uncle Ron's temper," Fred said, lightening the atmosphere.

Everyone laughed for a few seconds before Scorpius spoke. "I guess I could give it a shot. But it's not my fault if they decide to use me as their own personal punching bag."

"Thanks mate. Now that that's settled, lets talk about the age limit," I said, regaining authority.

"Well I don't think we should let first and second years join. They won't be able to keep up with the pace that we're going to be going at. Also, the spells are going to be much too difficult for any of them to master," Lucy said as everyone nodded, stating their approval.

"I say that Dumbledore's Army should be for fifth years and up," I said strictly making it sound like my word was law. And in my book, it should be.

"What! How about Hugo and I? We're fourth years. We wouldn't be able to take part!" Lily said sounding outraged.

"Exactly. I'm not letting you get involved in this. I couldn't handle seeing you get hurt.'

"Which is why you should let fourth years join! If I can't be in Dumbledore's Army, I won't know how to properly defend myself and attack if necessary!"

I hate when she gets all Ravenclaw on me. "Err, the spells will be to difficult for you!"

"Dad was able to conjure a corporeal Patronus in his third year James. If he can learn something that challenging a year younger than me, surely I could. And we both know I'm the top of my DADA class," reasoned Lily.

"Yeah, and what about my sister Daphne. She needs to learn how to protect herself and fight too. Why don't we make it for fourth years and up?" Alice said, pitching in her thoughts.

Ugh, why am I doing this? "Fine. Dumbledore's Army will be for fourth years and older. Happy?

A resounding "Yes!" came from all my cousins, Scorpius, and Alice. The excitement they had at the beginning of the meeting was on their faces again.

"So how are we going to let people know that we're starting up Dumbledore's Army again? We can't just start spreading it around. The wrong people might find out." Rose's question again dampens the mood.

"Maybe we could-"

A large BOOM that had happened probably a couple feet away from The Burrow cut me off. Before anyone had a chance to respond, every window burst and glass started to rain down upon us. Albus and Alice immediately covered Alice and Rose from the spraying the glass with their bodies I had done the same thing to Lily.

"What was THAT!" Lily's muffled scream came out from underneath me.

"I have no idea. We should go downstairs though and tell everyone that we are alright," I said softly, trying to comfort the distressed Lily.

We all stood up hesitantly, careful not to step on any pieces of glass. I casted a quick Repairo and all the glass leapt back to window. As we started towards the door, a cackling laugh could be heard outside. We all redirected our attention to the window and we saw a young woman who held quite a resemblance to the deceased Bellatrix Lestrange. I think my heart stopped working when I saw two men, both on broomsticks, behind her. Both were wearing hoods and masks. They were death eaters.

I whipped out my wand as fast as I could, but the woman in black was faster. She muttered a spell quickly and fire spewed from the end of her wand. The room was soon engulfed with wild flames. Satisfied with her work, she laughed maliciously and she and her two goons sped away as she casted another spell at the night sky.

Around me, my cousins were clearly terrified. I saw Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, and Rose trying to drench the flames with Aguamenti, but it had just made the flames rise higher and hotter. Alice was on the floor coughing violently due to the excessive smoke.

"We need to get out of here!" I roared over the sizzling flames.

"But HOW!" Lily replied back desperately.

I turned my attention onto Rose. If anyone of us had an idea on how to get out of here, it was she.

"How about Apparating! We can go side by side!"

"Brilliant! Lily and Hugo come with me, Molly, take Rose and Lucy, Fred take Albus and Alice, Roxanne take Scorpius, and Dominique has Louis!" I said, directing orders. Everyone got in their designated group and all quickly left with a loud POP.

We had Apparated about 45 feet away from The Burrow where the adults were.

"Thank Merlin you guys are alright!" Aunt Hermione squealed with relief in her voice. All the parents rushed to their children, thankful they had survived.

"Mom, what just happened?" Rose asked.

"It… it was a couple of de...death eaters honey," Aunt Hermione said while stuttering over her words.

"How could we be so careless? WE didn't put a single protection spell on this place!" my dad said angrily while kicking a near by rock.

"It's not your fault dad. It's no one's fault. We couldn't have possibly known that they would strike again so soon," Albus said trying to reason and comfort our dad.

"Still. I'm glad you guys are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Maybe the people their can protect you better than we can," dad said, still obviously frustrated with himself.

"Hey mum?" Roxanne asked, taking the attention away from my dad.

"Yes?"

"What's that?" she said while pointing off into the distance.

We all pivoted our bodies to see what she was staring at with wide eyes. A message had been left for us in big, smoky letters.

"YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!"

Everyone started to clutch their family members and Alice clutching Albus and Scorpius holding onto Rose. We remained silent and returned our gaze to The Burrow that was now burning before our eyes.

"It feels like last time," Aunt Hermione said while chuckling sadly.

After a few moments of silence, Uncle George spoke up.

"It feels worse."

**AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! I've always wanted to do that! I wanted one more "fight" to happen before the group went back to Hogwarts. I was wondering, who do you want to be the narrator of the next chapter? It can be someone I've already done or someone new. The next chapter is going to be the kids on the Hogwarts express, so the narrator should be a kid. Also, I was wondering what house would you guys choose to be in if you could? You can tell me in you reviews! SO PLEASE REVIEW WITH A CHOCOLATE FROG ON TOP! **

**PS: Bonus points if you can guess what house I'm in!**


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**AN: I haven't updated in what feels like forever! I have been busy with school which just started up. And I have been sort of lazy :P. I also didn't want to update until I got 20 reviews., which i just got today! Thank you to all that have reviewed!**

**Disclamier: Sadly, I am not a genius whose name is JK Rowling :( Nothing is mine besides the plot and a few OC's.**

Chapter 5:The Hogwarts Express

Lily's POV

Red. Heat. Flames. Burning. Smoke. Fire. The words swirl around in my mind as I try to drift off to sleep. Everyone went back to his or her own homes after Aunt Hermione had finally found a charm to stop the raging fire. But by the time the charm was produced, all that was left of The Burrow was black ashes. The home of my mum, my uncles, and practically my dad was gone. The home where I rode my first broomstick, caught my first snitch, spent every holiday, and had my first kiss, against my wishes of course. It was during a round of the infamous Weasley/Potter/Lupin Truth or Dare and the Scamanders and Longbottoms were able to join us. A very shy Lorcan Scamander got dared to kiss me. It was the most embarrassing experience of my life.

I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that The Burrow was no longer standing. I keep trying to convince myself that the fire had just been a dream. But I would always eventually wake up from my dreamland and be forced to remember the cruel reality.

I heard sobbing coming from the living room. I assumed it was my mum and my dad. If I thought that this was hard on me, it must be horrific for them. The Burrow was where my mum had lived all her life. My dad had some of his greatest experience at The Burrow; it was the home he never had. And they had to just stand and watched as they saw it be burned to the ground. Not to mention thinking that there kids were burning along with it before we managed to get out.

I started shaking violently as I replayed the experience in my mind. The sickening laughter, the rising smoke, the deadly flames, the heat. I can still feel the heat tingling on my skin, hours after the occurrence. Not matter how hard I tried, the feeling wouldn't go away. I shudder when I think about the monster that did this. The carbon-copy replica of the treacherous Bellatrix Lestrange. And if she was half as mental and deranged as she was, things were not looking good for us.

I shook the memories of the eventful day out of my head. I needed to get some sleep for tomorrow. We were finally headed back to Hogwarts which seemed like the only safe place left for us. As I started to lose consciousness, I thought about Hogwarts and Dumbledore's Army. How everything was now going to change with death eaters roaming the land. How that they would stop at nothing to see my family and me dead. I drift of to sleep with these thought still lurking in my mind, the blazing heat still on me.

POP! We Apparated a few feet away from King's Cross Station the following morning.

"Hurry up kids. We are running a tad bit late," Mum said sternly, motioning for us to pick up the pace.

"We're fine Gin. It's only 10:35," Dad said while looking at the tattered watch that used to belong to Grandmum's brother.

"But the sooner we get them in the train, the safer they will be."

"Ginny, they wouldn't try to attack us here. There are not too many muggles here. Not to mention plenty of wizards and witches that would attack them in seconds. They would be clearly over numbered and over powered. They aren't stupid," my dad said reassuringly while side hugging my mum.

"That's what I'm worried about." And with that, she turned on her heal and walked off at a quick pace. We all hurried to catch up with her, pushing our trunks and owls with us. By some stroke of luck, we had left all of our belongings at our respective homes before going to The Burrow.

When we had finally caught up to my mum, she was waiting at Platform 9 & ¾ impatiently.

"Alright, hop onto the train. You'll all be safe and sound at Hogwarts," she said while wrapping us in a tight bear hug. "WE will all be happy and healthy when this done, just you wait and see. I love you all so, so much. We will see you at Christmas all right? Be safe." And with that she hurried off with tears in her eyes.

We turned to face dad and waited expectantly for him to say something.

"I'm going to tell this to you guys straight. Bad thing are brewing out there, as I'm sure you are all aware. I don't trust that Hogwarts is going to be able to provide you with the protection you need or the knowledge you'll need to defend yourself. Knowing all of you and your cousins, you already have a plan to achieve this. I have total faith in you guys. Please just stay safe and stay out of trouble. And send updates as much as you can for your mothers sake. Well you best be going on the train now. Stay with your cousins. I love you all so much," dad said, finishing off his sappy and surprisingly formal speech, which was very unlike my dad. I could see he was trying very hard to remain strong for us and now break down like mum. After a final hug, we started to depart and head for the train.

"Oi, James? A word please?" my dad called after us. James quickly headed back while Al and I made our way onto the express.

Upon entering the train, all eyes were on us. Usually eyes were on us anyway from our parents' being famous. But this time it was different. The other students' looks were filled with sympathy and pity. It looked like they were waiting for us to break and crack after what had happened to us. After standing in shock for a few moments, Al and I quickly made our way to the back where the whole clan was waiting for us in the biggest compartment.

Just as I entered the doorway, I was engulfed in a large hug along with Al.

"Lily! Al! What took you guys so long! You had us worried sick!" Rose said with relief in her voice.

"And by us, she means her," Scorpius piped in behind her.

"Well… yeah," Rose said while giving us a sheepish smile. "I was just expecting you guys to arrive earlier, especially after what happened. And when everyone else came except you, I was expecting the worse had happened. Wait, here's James?" Rose asked, her face filling with fear.

"He's fine. Dad just had to have a chat with him." At my words, Rose takes a deep breath out and sits down next to Scorpius. Albus and I take our seats and begin chatting with our other relatives.

"I can NOT believe this! How could Professor Cartier make him, out of all people, prefect!" Lucy exclaimed angrily while pinning her new prefect badge to her robes. She always did get dressed before we needed to.

"Wait, who else is prefect Lu?" I asked while trying to think of possible candidates.

"Lysander Scamander," she replied back with her voice filled with disgust and menace.

"What's so bad about Lysander? He seems like a perfectly fine bloke?"

"He may seem like a 'perfectly fine bloke', but he's a filthy cockroach. He prances around, thinking he's better than everyone else. And practically every girl swoons over him if he just blinks. He also has a new girl at his arm every week! Ugh, everything about him makes my head want to explode! Speaking of him, I better go to the prefect compartment before the meeting starts." And with that, Lucy leaves in a huff.

"When do you guys think they'll start dating?" Louis asks mischievously.

"What are you talking about Louis? She obviously can't stand him! What makes you think they'll start dating?" Alice asked confused.

"She hates him now. But wait 'til they start doing rounds with each other late at night. Forced to interact with one another. It always starts out this way," Louis explained.

"He's got a point. I say they will start dating by Easter break," Dom said triumphantly.

"Nuh uh, it will happen way sooner. I say by Halloween," James says as I wonder when he walked in.

"Ooh feeling confident? I say by New Years," Scorpius said rather cockily.

As everyone started placing in their bets, I couldn't help but smile. This was just the kind of thing we would always do. Before our thoughts were consumed by death eaters and the impending war.

The train ride continued without a hitch. Rose and Scorpius left for the prefect compartment, who knows how he made it, Molly went to the Head's compartment, Fred and James were involved in a very dramatic game of exploding snap, Louis and Hugo were eating their weight in sweets, Albus and Alice were chatting away giddily in the corner, and Dom and Roxanne were discussing make up and hair spells. I just stared out the window, thinking about Hogwarts, my home away from home.

"Hey guys," Molly said while popping her head in, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in about twenty minutes so you should go change into your robes."

"Whatever you say, Head Girl," James said while saluting her. We all chuckled while we pulled our robes out of our trunks and headed to the bathrooms. I was turning around a corner and I crashed into a tall, broad figure. Next thing I knew I was laying on the ground.  
>"Are you okay?" A voice came from above. I looked up into the eyes of I recognized to be the fifth year Hufflepuff Keeper, Olsen Abercromie.<p>

"I… I'm fine," I said while keeping my eyes looked on his chocolate brown ones.

"Your Lily Potter right?" He dais while flashing a dazzling smile that made my heart beat rapidly.

"Yeah," I said nervously while twisting my hair nervously. What was wrong with me?

"I'm Olsen. Do you need help up?" He asked while graciously holding out his hand. I take his strong hand into mine and he gently pulls me up.

"I guess I'll see you around then. Bye Lily," Olsen said, smiling, before he walked away.

As I see him walk away, I thought to myself, maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

**AN: Reviews would be much appreciated! Please tell me who you want to be the narrator of the next chapter and any ideas that you have for the story. The next chapter is HOGWARTS and I'm pretty excited. What I want to know from you guys is what was your favorite book/movie in the series and you least favorite. And keep telling me what house you would be in. No one has guessed my house yet. Whoever is first to guess my house gets a virtual cupcake! Hope that motivates you! Review please! Ciao ;)**


	6. Hogwarts

**AN: Sorry that it has taken me FOREVER to update! It was due to three things mainly. 1: My cousins were in town so I had to do some family stuff. 2: I was being generally lazy. 3: I was sort of upset that I only got 3 reviews for my last chapter, the lowest I've ever gotten. But now I'm back with my longest chapter yet! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have never, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6: Hogwarts

Rose's POV

I could have stayed on the train all day. Everything was… perfect. Besides the whole death-eaters-wanting-to-avada-kedavra-us-and-kill-us-all thing. Yeah, everything else was perfect. I was currently lying in Scorpius's lap, pretending to be asleep. He was gently stroking my hair with his fingertips. He was singing both muggle and wizard lullabies to me, something which I heard he did often while I was at St. Mungo's. His voice was so pure and angelic; I was fighting off the urge to sleep.

Suddenly, he stopped singing and combing my hair. "Rosie," he said while lightly pulling me off his lap. "It's time to get our robes on. We'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes." I stared into his grey eyes that closely resembled grey orbs of glass. I could gaze into them for years and years and never get tired.

"Alright. I'll see you in a couple minutes," I said while standing up. Regrettably, I let go of his hand that I've been holding since the beginning of the ride. I started to leave to compartment went Scorpius called for me.

"Rose, wait!" I turn around I see he's biting his lip and looking rather nervous. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

My heart soared as I contemplated what he was going to ask. If he asked what I so desperately wanted him too, all of my wildest dreams would be granted. "Yes?" I asked expectantly.

"Um…er, never mind. It's not important," Scorpius mumbled while my heart dropped a bit.

"Oh…ok. See you in a few I guess," I said awkwardly before making a just as awkward exit. I really thought he was going to ask me out. He's been making hints all summer, the most obvious being him refusing to leave my side while I was unconscious. Maybe he really only does see me as a sister to him.

I go into the bathroom and quickly change. As I was leaving, I almost crash into an oblivious figure.

"Oomph., I'm so sorry!" I apologized while looking at the person I almost clashed into. Surprisingly, I see Lily looking forward with a dreamy look in her eyes and a sweet smile planted on her face. Not the kind of dreamy look that Aunt Luna always wore, but one that I find myself having after thinking or gawking at Scorpius.

"So who is the bloke Lily?" I asked with a knowing smirk on my face. My question clearly startled her and she looked at me, trying her best to portray shock and innocence.

"I..I have…I have no idea what your talking about Rose," she said unconvincingly while twiddling with her fingers.

"I know that look Lil. Now are you going to tell me the name of the bloke you are fancying or do you want me to pour some Veritaserum into your pumpkin juice?"

She appeared to be having an internal conflict, debating whether or not she was going to tell me. Finally, she finished having her internal argument and motioned for me to come closer.

"Olsen Abercromie." Her voice was barely a whisper. She pulled back blushing, waiting to see if I gave her my approval.

"Olsen Abercromie… Fifth year Hufflepuff prefect and keeper, tall, dirty blonde hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and on the tall side?" I ask after giving my profile of him. Lily slightly nodded, blushing harder than before. "He is absolutely perfect for you Lily. Good choice. But I suggest that you don't tell any of the guys, especially James. They might hex him into an oblivion," I said while winking.

"Thanks Rose. I better go change. We'll be at Hogwarts any minute now," she said before leaving me in the hallway.

Several minutes later, we had finally arrived. The new first years scurried out and looked like they were going to vomit. I laugh to myself when I remembered my first day. I was frantically worrying about which house I was going to be placed into. While Albus would get teased about Slytherin, almost everyone thought I was going to be put into Ravenclaw. It didn't help that my dad claimed that I was going t be disowned if I wasn't a Gryffindor. Its not like I would have been the only Weasley to not be in Gryffindor. Victoire had been in Ravenclaw, later followed by her brother Louis. Also, Molly was now a seventh year Hufflepuff and Head Girl, a role everyone said was going to be mine next year. When I had been placed in Gryffindor, I was so happy I forgot to take off the Sorting Hat.

After everyone was off, I quickly found my family, Scorpius, and Alice. We walked in a group and chatted away while people started whispering about us. We were all used to it now, being gossiped about and pointed at. Its what you get for bearing the surname Easley or Potter. Even the surnames Longbottom and Malfoy were famous except the latter one was for wrong reasons.

I could sense a strong change present at Hogwarts as soon as I walked through the doors. From my observations, everyone had noticed it too. But we all continued along to the Great Hall. The change was much more evident there. It looked as if protection spells had been placed on any item imaginable even though it wasn't necessary. The once wood tables were now steel and unbreakable. The same was with the benches. The ceiling, once charmed to resemble the night sky, now bore a list of defensive spells and charms. It seemed as if part of the mystical quality Hogwarts once possessed had been lost. Hogwarts was preparing for a war. A war they seemed certain that would take place here.

"Good evening and welcome back students." Professor Cartier's voice rang after we were seated. "As some of you have noticed, some changes had taken place over the summer to ensure the safety of our students," she said while glancing at us. "But before I got into detail, lets getting the sorting done with." The doors were pulled back and a rather small group of first years waked through.

"Ready to play Rosie?" Scorpius asked with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I am. I 'm going to beat just like I did last year."

"Oh no you aren't. I am going to be victorious this year, I know it," he said.

We were talking about our little competition of who can correctly guess each first year's new house. The end results were always very close and I had narrowly won last year.

"Ackerly, Megan," Professor Reolga, the Astronomy Professor and head of Hufflepuff house announced. A rather small girl with blonde hair and large eyes made her way to the front. She looked like she was going to fall over at any minute.

"Hufflepuff," Scorpius and I said in unison. A few moments later, we were both proven correct.

"Anderson, Emmanuel." A boy who was clearly a muggle-born took center stage. I pitied all muggle-borns this year. They had been thrown into a world they had never known before. A world verging on war and the opposing side wanted them dead.

"Ravenclaw," I announced.

"Gryffindor," Scorpius said smugly.

We waited for at least two minutes before the Sorting Hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" A muggle-born Slytherin? Well, that was different.

"Benson, Amelia."

"Gryffindor," I replied almost immediately. She looked confident and I had seen her stand up to three second year Slytherins on the train.

"Raven-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat cut off Scorpius after barely touching Amelia's head. I shot grin at Scorpius who mumbled something unintelligible.

"Cauldwell, Beana." A snotty looking girl strutted to the Sorting Hat while winking at the male first years she passed.

"Slytherin. Absolutely Slytherin," I said with disgust.

"I'm with you on that one," Scorpius agreed. Sure enough, she pranced her way to the Slytherin table a few moments later.

"Corner, Adam." A tall boy with wire rimmed glasses carefully stepped forward.

"Ravenclaw," I said thoughtfully.

"Hufflepuff."

After several moments of waiting, the Sorting Hat boomed "RAVENCLAW!" So far, I was beating Scorpius.

"Day, Alex."

"Gryffindor," we said agreeing with each other. Scorpius looked particularly happy when the new Gryffindor made his way to our table.

"Finnigan, Isabella." A small girl with long brown hair presented herself.

"Isn't that Seamus's kid?" I heard James ask.

"Yes. That'll mean she is going to be a Gryffindor," Scorpius said, looking pleased with hid decision.

"I'm not so sure… Ravenclaw," I announced. Although her father was a Gryffindor, her mother had been a Ravenclaw. I had actually already met her a year back at a party. She had such intelligence for someone of her age and was apparently every analytical.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Another point for me.

"Gavis, Sara." A girl with sickly yellow hair was now seated.

I furrowed my brow in concentration before I said "Hufflepuff."

"Nuh uh. Clearly a Ravenclaw," Scorpius disagreed.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"You were saying Scorpius?" I asked sweetly.

"Er, nothing..."

"Hooper, Marco."

"Gryffindor," Scorpius said before I could get it out myself.

"Ravenclaw." I decided to take pity on Scorpius and let him have this one point. He was almost borderline delirious when the Sorting Hat called out Gryffindor.

"Johnson, Rose." A girl with outrageous curls came forward.

"Gryffindor," Scorpius Said. "She reminds me of your mother."

"She does certainly look like her but… I say she is a Slytherin." Scorpius gave me a look as if he was asking if I were mental.

We waited to see if I actually were mental. And we waited some more. And some more. We had been waiting for almost seven whole minutes when the Sorting Hat finally shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius's shining grey eyes displayed shock as I shot him a knowing smile.

"Levski, Whitney."

"Ravenclaw."

"Hufflepuff." We said our predictions at the same time.

"I have got a good feeling about this one. She is most definitely a-"

"RAVENCLAW!" Scorpius quickly shut his mouth and stared at the floor while I giggled.

"Maddock, William." I studied the short, stout boy who took the seat.

"Slytherin," I said hesitantly. A part of me wanted to say Gryffindor but something about him reminded me of Slytherin.

"Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Dang it. Scorpius had gotten a point on me.

"McDonnell, Charlie."

"Gryffindor," I said immediately.

"Hufflepuff. They aren't going to have two Gryffindor's in a row Rosie."

After a few seconds of silence, the Sorting Hat proclaimed "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Knew it!" I said excitedly.

"Odgen, Denise."

"Slytherin," Scorpius said.

"Are you mental? Hufflepuff!" And it turns out, the Sorting Hat agreed with me. Scorpius frowned at me and I playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

"Parkinson, Patti?"

"Ugh, not her," Scorpius said while rolling his eyes.

"Do you know her?" I inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes. My father was good friends with her mother, Pansy Parkinson. I see them every year at my father's Christmas Ball. She is the most privileged child I have ever met," Scorpius said in disgust.

"But wait, why is her last name the same as her mothers?"

"The father was out of the picture before Pansy even had Patti. He was lucky he got away. Anyways, Slytherin."

"I agree. Slytherin." Half a second later, Patti took a seat next to Beana at the Slytherin table.

"Podmore, Zachariah." A lanky kid made his way to the front and placed the Sorting hat on top of his head.

"Ravenclaw," I said without any doubts in my mind.

"Hufflepuff."

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat bellowed. I'm pulverizing Scorpius.

"Ress, Angella."

"Hufflepuff," we said together and we weren't wrong.

"Thomas, Paul."

"Isn't that Dean Thomas's kid?" Dominique whispered.

"He looks like him. His dad used to date mom," Lily proclaimed.

"No way! I'll bet he'll be a Hufflepuff," Scorpius said.

"Same," I replied. Although in appearance he resembled is father, he acted like his Hufflepuff mother.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat exclaimed and Paul instantly looked relieved.

"Looks like there is only one first year left to sort," I leaned in and whispered to Scorpius.

""And she is going to be a Ravenclaw," he said matter-of-fact like.

"You sound confident."

"Because I am," Scorpius said while giving me a cocky smirk. "Just look at here. The way she walks methodically, calculating each step. Shoe in for Ravenclaw." There was no way to deny it. The girl, Quinn Williams, certainly looked the part with her thick-framed glasses. And the way she carried herself screamed Ravenclaw.

"I have to agree with you on that one," I said while exhaling.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat bellowed just as Quinn was adorned with it. She carefully took the tattered hat off and made way to her new housemates.

"Wow. Can you believe that we're only going to play that game one more time?" Scorpius said, sounding nostalgic. Our whole clan was silenced. Although only Scorpius and I played, they all watched us and placed bets on which they thought the winner would be. Roxanne, Dominique, James, and Fred looked particularly sad, noticing this was the last time they would be able to witness our little ritual. To tell the truth, James looked a little bummed that Scorpius and I weren't screaming at each other and throwing hexes and charms. The sorting when I was in fourth year was quite eventful. I accused Scorpius of cheating (which I still think he did) and next thing I knew we were dueling right there in The Great Hall. Professor Cartier was not very pleased with us after we not only harmed each other, but anyone in a twenty-foot perimeter. Landed us both detentions for three weeks. She told us we set a new record of being the fastest people to ever get detention. While Uncle George was pleased, I couldn't say the same thing for my mum.

The silence was getting unbearably awkward and uncomfortable. Finally, Fred decided to speak up. "Unless of course we all die and perish because of some death eaters. Then this would be your last time playing."

"FRED!" We all screamed in bewilderment.

"Just trying to diffuse the tension," he said while taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Think you just caused more of it Freddie," Roxanne said while patting her twin's back. Though they may be twins, they don't even look like they are related. While Fred is the spitting image of his dad and the deceased Uncle Fred, Roxanne is the carbon-copy image of a younger version of Aunt Angelina.

We chatted amongst ourselves for a couple of minutes before Professor Cartier decided to step forward and give her welcome back speech.

"Welcome back students and welcome to our new first years. I'm certain this year will be another splendid year filled with magic and learning. However, changes had to be made due to some uncontrollable outside forces. As I'm sure most of you are aware of the fact that a large group of death eaters have reconnected and attacked." An audible gasp was heard from the muggle-born students. Everyone else had their eyes locked on our headmistress, waiting for further details. " The last time death eaters were rising, Hogwarts failed to recognize it and were not prepared when an epic battle ensued. I can assure you that that is not the case this time. I've taken it into my own hands to create a entire new curriculum that will best help us protect and defend ourselves. All classes are now centered on how to prepare us to the fullest. Due to each class being vital, all students will take each class."

The announcement brought an array of emotions. Some, like myself, were excited about having the opportunity to take each class that Hogwarts has to o offer. But most of the student population looked crestfallen and a few groans escaped some students.

"I have also hired a few new professors that I feel are more well suited to be teaching us now during this time."

I quickly scanned the large table in front of the room and my jaw immediately drops. Almost all of the old professors have been replaced with the exception of Professor Binns, Professor Reogla, Neville,and Hagrid who teach History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures respectively. My jaw drops even lower when I see the replacements. None other than Minerva McGonagall now took the seat once occupied by the old Transfiguration professor. Though she was getting quite up their in age, she looked as determined and strong-willed as ever. Another of my parent's old professors, Filius Flitwick, was seated next to Neville, taking on his old position as the Charms professor. What shocked me the most, however, was when I saw the retired Divination professor, Sybil Trelawney, seated at the table, her eyes darting around the room. Besides them, the rest of the professors were all new.

"First, lets give a warm welcome to the few professors that have returned to teach another year," Professor Cartier said smiling. Everyone clapped politely as the four returning professors stood and bowed slightly. Well, Professor just stood there awkwardly gazing straight forward.

"Now, I am very excited to be able to bring in some professors that used to teach here at Hogwarts. Let me introduce Professor Trelawney who will be teaching Divination this year." With that, she stood up shaking, giving us a slight wave. We all uncomfortable clap, knowing full well that she wit a bit…off her rocker.

"Next, our new Charms professor is Professor Flitwick!" Professor Cartier said while clapping. We all applauded enthusiastically; glad we have an actual good teacher. My mum often praised him as her second favorite professor, behind Professor McGonagall of course.

"And it's my absolute honor and privilege to introduce Professor McGonagall as our new Transfiguration professor!" She said while beaming. We all gave the decorated professor a standing ovation while hooting and hollering. Professor McGonagall stood firmly but smiled when she eyed my family and myself. Her smile faltered a tad though when she saw Scorp seated with us. I couldn't help but feel angry when I saw this. While my cousins and I were praised and regarded highly because of our parents, Scorpius was treated like scum because of his father. A light hand was placed a shoulder and I turned around to see Scorpius looking at me, trying to calm me down. My steam instantly escaped and I was back to myself.

"One of the most important, if not the most important, professor this year is Professor Green. She will be teaching all of you Defense Against the Dark Arts." A small, petite woman with long blonde hair stood and smiled brightly at us. I couldn't imagine how she could be a powerful enough witch to each us such a vital subject.

As Professor Cartier kept rattling off the new professors and their positions, I kept my attention focused on Professor Green. Something about her seemed familiar and comforting, something I couldn't put my finger on. Out of all my previous DADA teachers, she by far looked the friendliest and most eager. Like she had something to prove to us.

"I'm sure you'll treat all of our professors with a high level of respect, no matter if they are new or old," Professor Cartier said, interrupting my thoughts. "Professor McGonagall will be Gryffindors new head of house." A large applause came from my table and in the corner of my eye I saw Hugo whistling with two fingers in his mouth. The sight made me giggle, forgetting why they had to bring her in in the first place. "Professor Flitwick will resume his old position as head of Ravenclaw. Professor Reogla will continue serving as Hufflepuff head of house. Slytherins new head of house will be the new Potions professor, Professor Charleston." While Slytherin clapped for his or her new head of house, everyone else was deadly silent. Although Slytherin was no longer technically affiliated with the dark arts, everyone still treated the house as if it was. Almost every pureblood still gets put in Slytherin, along with anyone who thinks they are simply better than everyone else. I think everyone feels, myself included, that they would fall in their old ways and join along side the death eaters if they asked. One glance at my family, Scorpius, and Alice and it looked as if the same thought was running in their heads.

"With the strong possibility of a war, new rules have been placed and the will strongly be reinforced. First, keep your wands with you at all times. At all times. I don't care if you're going to class, in the bathroom, sleeping, at Hogsmeade, or on the Quidditch field. Your wand is with you wherever you go. And before you start asking, yes there is still Quidditch and trips to Hogsmeade, even though it's against my wishes. A group of highly influential people steered me from banning trips to Hogsmeade and taking away Quidditch," she said while looking directly at my family. Something told me that dad, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Aunt Angelina, and Uncle George were the "group of highly influential people".

"Also, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. Even though this was always a rule, it needs to be reinforced more. We have no way of knowing what may be lurking in there and if they are on our side or theirs," Professor Cartier said eerily.

"Next, no will leave the castle unauthorized. Hopefully, there was no need for me even to say that. I think you can see what dangers could arise from leaving. I'm sure you will all follow these rules whole-heartedly and won't even think about breaking them," she said strictly while raising an eyebrow at James and Fred. They were notorious for being the school pranksters, their reputation rivaling Uncle George and his brother Fred's.

"As you can see, some physical changes have been made to the castle to provide the best possible protection. While some changes will be more notable, others are not. Some big changes have been made to the dormitories, laboratories, common rooms, classrooms, and hallways. I'll go over the changes tomorrow however. I think its time to get this feast started!" she said enthusiastically.

Heaping amounts of food suddenly appeared at the table and we all dove in. The boys began stuffing their faces like savage animals, seeing how much food their mouth could possibly hold. Lily and I share a disgusted look and begin to eat our food much more daintily.

"So Rose," Albus said with bits of mashed potatoes coming out his mouth, "What do you think about this?"

"Think about what Albus?" I asked, slightly repulsed at the sight of him shoving mounds of food into him.

"About Hogwarts," he said while rolling his eyes.

"I think they are taking to many precautionaries," Dom said for me. "I get that they are trying to ensure our safety and stuff but don't you think they are taking this to an extreme level?"

"I'm betting our parents had something to do with that," Lucy pointed out, speaking for the first time. "But I don't think they are going extreme on us or anything. I think they are preparing the worst-case scenario. The last time major wizarding war had happened, Hogwarts was completely unprepared and that resulted in death and destruction of the tower. They are just trying to make sure that we have the best chance of survival."

"Is it really going to end up being that bad?" Lily said quietly while looking down at the ground. We all nervously glanced at each other; hoping one of us had a good answer. We didn't want to straight up lie to Lily and say everything was going to be just fine. The message we had gotten from our parents was far from that. It sounded like this was going to be just as bad as it was last time. But we didn't want to scare her either. Lily was the youngest and has always been the most sensitive and delicate. Saying the wrong thing could easily send her to tears.

"Lily," Alice said, finally speaking up. " We don't know how bad it's going to get. Honestly, it very well could be just as terrible as it was the last time this sort of thing happened. But I do know that as long as we are here, they aren't going to close to harming you. We are gong to get through this, together. And after all of this finally put behind us, we can get on with our lives." Lily gave her a soft smile, letting her know her know that that was the right thing to say.

I look at Scorpius and he takes my hand underneath the table and gives it a reassuring a squeeze. All the worries and thoughts that were roaming my mind instantly left. It was amazing that he could do this to me. I probably wouldn't be strong enough to do this without him. He has always been my rock and hopefully always will be.

We continued to eat our food in silence, Scorpius still holding my hand. After we had all finished, we all left without a word. The hallways were different looking. Spells lined the walls and tips on how to duel covered the floors and ceilings. The tile beneath me felt strange and light. I stopped in my tracks and bent down, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Rosie, what are you doing? Are you hurt?" Scorpius's voice was filled with worry as he tried to see what I was doing.

Wordlessly, I grabbed a tile and lifted off the floor. I gasped at what saw. Extra wands were underneath the tile and so were other muggle weapons.

"They really are preparing for a battle, huh?" Scorpius whispered. I nodded and I carefully placed the tile back in its spot. He takes my hand and leads me back to where the rest of the family, plus Alice, are.

And as we went through the halls, I couldn't help to think of something that has been haunting me. By the looks of it, they are planning that a battle will take place. Right here at Hogwarts.

**AN: Sorry if the chapter was a bit tedious, but all of the information in this chapter was important! Even the sorting and the game. By the way, YOU LOST THE GAME. Anyway, this chapter was very important. I have decided I'm not going to update until I get 6 reviews for this chapter. I have gotten that many for 2 other chapters so it shouldn't be that hard (hopefully). I just need more motivation. Thanks to all who said what house they would be in or what house I am in. I am actually in SLYTHERIN! Shocker. My question for this chapter is, who is your favorite and least favorite character(s) in the series. Please review and best wishes!**


	7. Parties and Letters

**AN: 7 REVIEWS! Craziness people! Thank you so much! I would have posted this chapter sooner but my siblings were hogging the computer. So here is Chapter Seven!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the awesomeness that is Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7: Parties and Letters

Lucy's POV

Unbelievable. My first night back at the renovated Hogwarts and I have to spend it with none other than Lysander Scamander. Instead of attending the wild welcome back party James and Fred are hosting in the Gryffindor common room, I'm stuck doing the night patrol with that vile creature, wandering the halls while deducting points from couples snogging in broom closets. Not how I would like to start the year personally. I met up with Scamander outside the Charms corridor.

"Scamander," I said with disgust as he finally decides to show up twenty minutes later, looking particularly cheery.

"Lucy," he says with his oh so "dazzling" smile. Although I have called him Scamander since we were seven, he still calls me by my first name. Probably just to make my blood boil.

"You're late. Where were you? Snogging some fourth year senseless in a broom closet and then ditched her?"

"What gave it away?" Scamander said with a smirk that I wanted to wipe off his pretty little face badly.

"Hmm, I don't know. Your hair is more disheveled than usual, your tie is undone, oh, and there is lip gloss all over your face and neck. Not really your shade," I said while scrunching up mu face.

"Impressive observations. And I whole-heartedly agree about the lip gloss. Something darker would work better with my complexion. A color your currently wearing would work splendidly," he said with a cheeky grin. After shooting a glare at him that could stun giants, I turned on my heel and walked down the hallway at a fast pace.

"Keep up pretty boy."

"Aww, thanks for the compliment. Your not so bad yourself, sweet cheeks," he said with a conceited tone. At times, he remind me a little too much of Louis, otherwise known as Ravenclaw's Golden Boy.

"Just shut it Scamander. Let's get this over with and then you can go back to that poor girl you have under a hypnotic spell of some sort."

"Come on Lucy, live a little. Everyone is having some sort of celebration right now. How about we just ditch this patrolling thing and go have some fun and a few Firewhiskey's," he whispered gently into my ear. His warm breath that smelled like cinnamon made me shudder slightly. After reigning control back into myself, I pushed him away from me.

"We can't leave! If you haven't noticed we have a duty to Professor Cartier, the students, the other professors, and Hogwarts. No way am I risking my badge to go off and have some "fun". Especially not with someone like you!" I shout angrily at him.

"What do you mean by 'especially not with someone like you'?" He asked sounding considerably hurt. Although my face softened at first when I noticed his sorrowful expression, I continued to berate him.

"Are you that thick? I don't want anything to do with you! You prance around these halls like you own them! You are an arrogant, egotistical, self-centered, pretentious, pompous little brat!" With every word I yelled at him, he cringed and slowly walked backwards.

"You act all "high and mighty" when you aren't. Worst of all, you treat girls like they are some sort of object that you can use and leave as you please. You're with one girl one day and the next, another one. You break their hearts and throw around their affection for you like it's nothing! That's just sick and wrong!" After I finished ranting off at him, Scamander looked at me for second. His expression was filled with hurt, guilt, confusion, and sadness. A look I wasn't used to.

"I…I…" He fumbled on his words before he quickly turned around and stormed out of the hallway, leaving me alone. Strangely, I wanted to run after him and apologize. Even though I knew what I said was true to some extent, he didn't deserve for me to throw words full of malice at him. After a while I pushed aside those thoughts and continued to patrol, alone. Yeah, this most definitely wasn't the best way to welcome the new school year.

Lily's POV

Music was roaring at the bash being thrown in the common room. It had become a tradition for Fred and James to host a gigantic party on our first night back. It was strange to think that next year they wouldn't be dancing on top of couches significantly drunk.

"Lily! Where have you been hiding! Hale and I have been scouring over this place looking for you!" My best friend and roommate Emmeline O'Hara exclaimed before wrapping me into a tight hug. Her dark brown curls cascaded over her heart shaped face with her twinkling blue eyes peeking out from the mounds of hair.

"Sorry, I was busy watching Hugo playing some muggle drinking game. Let's be glad Rose wasn't anywhere near him at the time. He may have lost several limbs," I say with concern before we both burst out into laughs.

"Its alright. Hale was the one worried. He was beside himself, really. He thought that some drunk guy had convinced you to go find a more private place if you know what I mean," Emmy said quietly. I rolled my eyes as I thought of our other best friend, Hale Wood. The son of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, he certainly had plenty of good looks and skills on the Quidditch pitch.

"Somebody talking about me?" Hale asked smiling as he approached us with drinks in hand. At 6'3, he towered over my 5'4 and Emmy's 5'6.

"Possibly. So how have you guys been? I haven't seen you at all this summer! I'm sorry that I couldn't sit with you at the feast. It's sort of a family tradition to sit together," I said apologetic to the both of them.

"No worries. Summer was boring, as usual. Its no fun to be a muggle-born, especially from the town I live in," Emmy said with a thick Scottish accent. It was always most strong right after breaks.

"Had to be better than mine. I was in brutal training the entire summer. My folks are convinced that I am going to be the star chaser for Puddlemore United," hale said exhaustingly while rolling his hazel eyes.

"Not to brag or anything but my summer was fantastic!" I said cheerily. "Well, besides these last few weeks…" My voice suddenly got quiet and I looked at the floor, avoiding my friend's eyes.

"Hey," Hale said in a soft, soothing whisper while tilting my chin up with his finger. "If you want to talk about it, we are right here. No fourteen-year-old girl should ever have to go through that. And as long as I'm around, I'm going to make sure I never let them touch you again."

"You sound like every other male in my family," I said while chuckling. Soon, we were all laughing and Emmy trapped us in a large bear hug.

"We are going to stick by each other, no matter what. We are going to get through this, together. If both your guy's parents could get through this last time with Voldemort and that psychopath Lestrange, than we can do the same," Emmy said with a newfound strength and confidence in her voice.

"There is a reason we are Gryffindors," I added while silent tears fell down my cheeks.

"The night is still young and there is an epic party going on. Lets go have some fun!" Hale shouted jubilantly before departing into the large crowd.

"By that, he means lets get wasted," I said while taking Emmy's hand and going to enjoy myself for the first time in several weeks.

Hermione's POV

I was in a curled ball on Ron's lap in the new burrow. After we left the children at the platform three days ago, all the family member quickly went to work on rebuilding The Burrow. It amazed me how fast we got everything done. The new burrow looked quite similar to the old one, just the actual structure was firmer and there were extra floors added to provide extra rooms for the abundance of family members.

The living room was filled with all of my extended family, doing various things. Mrs. Weasley, Audrey, and Fleur were making a late dinner for all of us in the new kitchen. George, Angelina, Percy, Mr. Weasley and Bill were discussing new ideas for the shop. Victoire and Teddy were huddled together in the corner, giggling with hands interlocked. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and myself were seriously talking about the expected upcoming war.

"It doesn't look good at all right now. There have been attacks on both magical and muggle towns. There have been reports of dead muggles, with no sign of how they died on them. The death eaters are getting stronger and they are getting to quite a large number," Harry said with worry.

"Well, if they are recruiting, we should to," Ron said as if it was obvious.

"I know that Ron. Its just that… they are recruiting…" Harry's voice trailed off into a whisper and he mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"Where are the recruiting harry?" I asked seriously. I had an idea but I was dearly hoping that it would be wrong.

"Hogwarts." His voice was barely audible but everyone in the room had heard. A thick silence spread over the home as we stared at harry in disbelief.

"How?" Victoire finally spoke up, her voice shaking with fear and shock.

"I don't know," Harry said while burying his face into his hands. "A reliable source of mind told me that the death eaters have an inside man working at Hogwarts. They are supposedly recruiting Slytherins and children of old death eaters."

My eyes filled with tears as I imagined children being tortured and forced to join the cause, but for the wrong side. I thought of Scorpius and I started to sob harder.

"He'll be fine 'Mione," Ginny said, reading my mind. "Scorpius is a strong boy. He would never in a million years even think about joining them. Not even if they tortured or threatened him."

"But Draco joined them at Scorpius's age," Percy pointed out.

"True, but Scorpius is nothing like what Draco was at his age. He is much wiser than Draco ever was. Besides, h has someone to fight for," Ginny stated with a smile on her face.

"Who?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Rose, obviously," George said. Ron's face went white as snow and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Ron, we all know they fancy each other. I bet they are going to get with each other by Christmas," Angelina said knowingly.

"No, no, no. It'll be by Halloween." Bill voiced his opinion.

"Are you mad? They'll start dating at Easter but won't tell us until James's, Fred's, Roxanne's, Dom's, and Molly's graduation," Fleur said smartly.

"Will you all stop it! Rose and Scorpius are not going to get together! Never ever ever!" Ron roared angrily and quite child like. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness.

"What if they are already dating but they just aren't telling us? It would explain why Scorpius never left Rose's sight at St. Mungo's," Ginny said while pondering. Before Ron could explode at his little sister, there was a loud crash at the window. We all immediately extracted our wand and pointed in at the window before Harry cautiously opened it. In flew Zena, Dominique's owl.

"Look! The kids wrote us a letter!" Audrey said happily. "Should I read it out loud?" We all nodded eagerly.

_Dear Everyone,_

_We arrived safely at Hogwarts so no need to worry. Hogwarts has changed quite a lot this year. Not only in physical appearance, but the curriculum as well. Wands now line the floor underneath the tile, along with other muggle weapons. The walls now show different defensive spells to use and bezoars are now inside the walls as well. There are hundreds of other changes as well but it would take much too long to write them all down. Professor Cartier has changed a lot of the teaching staff. Binns, Reolga, Neville, and Hagrid are still there though. She brought in Flitwick, Trelawney, and best of all, McGonagall! We also have this young pretty thing as our new DADA professor. Professor Green is her name I think. We are more than a little suspicious of her abilities to teach us but we won't know until our fist DADA class tomorrow. Everything we learn about now is all connected to the approaching war. All of the classes have been changed to fit the purpose of training us. In Transfiguration, we are trying to become Animagi. It's extremely confident and McGonagall doesn't seem like she wants to teach us. Professor Cartier and the Ministry of Magic are probably making her. Rose, of course, is already doing brilliantly and McGonagall think she may learn how to by mid October! In Potions, we are brewing all sorts of poisons and antidotes that we are supposed to carry with us at all times. In Care of Magical creatures, Hagrid is having us study deadly creatures that we can learn to tame and use to our advantage! I think he has gone mental. Even in Muggle Studies we are learning how to use swords, knifes, something called a gun, and other muggle weaponries by our professor who used to work undercover in the American military. It feels like they are preparing us for battle. The good thing is though that they didn't cancel Quidditch or trips to Hogsmeade, something we expect you all had a part of doing. James already has in mind of who he wants on the team. Himself and Fred as beaters, Albus, Roxanne, and Hale as chasers, Lily as seeker, and Scorpius as keeper. It should be a great season as always. We better jet, Professor Cartier is strictly enforcing bedtime. Lots of love to all of you! Please, stay safe._

_Love,_

_James, Fred, Dominique, Roxanne, Molly, Albus, Rose, Alice, Scorpius, Lucy, Louis, Lily, and Hugo_

As soon as Audrey finishes reading the kid's letter, anger started to bubble over. It seemed as if almost everyone, besides Harry and Ron, felt the same as me.

"They are training these kids to be an army! It's absurd!" Angelina screamed angrily while George took her wand way from her in case she accidently hexed something.

"They're preparing our kids to fight! If I ever get my hands on that woman, Professor Cartier, I swear-" Fleur started to shout something in French and Victoire looked very shocked at her mother. I'm lad I have no idea what she said.

"Well, its better than not have the kids prepared at all. There could very well be a battle at Hogwarts. They're just trying to prepare them for the worst case scenario," Harry said logically.

"Ron, what are you thinking about?" I asked concerned when I noticed my husband's expression. Nothing turns out well when he thinks.

"This Professor Green, She reminds me of someone. I can't remember who though…" Ron said before returning to his train of thought. "I got it! She was in the auror training program! Laurel Green I believe. She showed great potential but she left the program. Some said she went bonkers others said she got pregnant. Whatever the case was, she suddenly left and never returned."

"Ooh, I remember her! She was sort of mental if you asked me," harry admitted.

"Do you think she can properly teach our kids though?" Percy asked worried.

"Yeah, I think so. If she got over her slightly crazy ways, she will be absolutely perfect" Ron said.

Everyone let out a deep breath and looked relieved. Even though Hogwarts is training our kids for battle, at least they will be trained correctly. If they had a terrible DADA teacher, I don't know what we would have down. I probably would have volunteered to go down there myself and teach them.

"Food will be ready shortly so everyone wash up!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly. We all scurried out of the living room, not willing to disobey her.

"They'll be okay sweetheart. Don't you worry," Ron said while placing a light kiss on my temple.

"My heart wants to believe you Ron. But my head is screaming at me, saying I know something is going to go down. Something soon."

**Reviews pretty please! I would like six reviews before my next update. YOU CAN DO IT! Thanks for saying who you favorite and least favorite characters are. My favorites include: Bellatrix, Luna, Draco, Voldemort, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, and Neville. I can't stand Umbridge. I hope she dies a most painful death. This chapter's question is what is your favorite fanfiction out there? I need some new one's to read :). Please review and ROCK ON!**


	8. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**AN: EEP! Its been soooooo long since I have updated! Technically, I shoudn't even be updated since I only got four reviews for the last chapter. But I really wanted to update this chapter so I could post the chapter that comes after this one, which will be epic. Originally, I wanted this chapter to be posted on Friday. But then I stumbled upon A Very Potter Musical... and A Very Potter Sequel. Expect to see some AVPM and AVPS references to come up in the next few chapters. Without further ado, CHAPTER 8! Well, after the disclaimer of course.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I am not British. No, I do not possess the level of amazingness that is located in JK Rowling's soul. So no, i do not own Harry Potter. Or AVPM or AVPS.**

Chapter 8: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Alice's POV

"Good morning class," Professor Green greeted us as we took our seats for our first DADA class of the year. I took my usual seat next to Rose while I could see Albus chatting with his partner Scorpius. Albus had slept through breakfast and his hair looked as messy as ever, it shining in the light. I smiled as I could picture myself running my fingers through it, staring into his big, emerald green eyes. Hear him softly whisper my name as we stood underneath the moonlight. Him kissing every scar of mine that I had gotten during the war, as gently as a butterfly. After he kissed every single one, he would slowly lean in to me and I would close my eyes in anticipation. The world would stop, as he was an inch away. Finally, he would stop teasing me and-.

"Earth to Alice!" Rose interrupted my daydream while snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry. Just spaced out I guess," I said with a blush on my cheeks and I quickly glance down at the ground, hoping she didn't see it.

"Likely story." When I finally did look up at hers, she was wearing a wide knowing smirk. I briefly scowled at her before turning my attention over to our petite new professor.

"As you are already aware of, I'm Professor Green. I'll be teaching what will probably your most important class this year, Defense Against The Dark Arts. There have been shifts in the wizarding world lately. War is upon us and it is my duty to prepare you to the fullest. I'm going to do my best to help you all stay alive but I can't do that without your full cooperation. This class is no joke. Without it, you would be most likely be dead before Christmas break. Do all of you understand what I'm saying?" Professor Green asked sternly while glaring at all of us. We all nodded our heads furiously, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Good. Today you are going to do duel one another. This is mostly just for me to assess your strengths and weaknesses and see what I need to focus on teaching all of you. All right, our first pair to be dueling will be Weasley and Potter." Ooh's filled the classroom, as Albus and Rose scurried to the front with confident grins on their faces.

"No Unforgivable's or dark curses. If you're down for ten seconds, you're out. Clear?" Both Al and Rose slightly nodded their heads and got into a dueling stance, their wand already pointed at one another.

"Ready. Set. GO!"

"Expelliarmus!" Albus quickly shouted but with a flick of her wand, Rose shooed the spell away.

"Obscuro!" A blindfold appeared out of nowhere and quickly tied itself around Al's eyes. Rose took full advantage of this and quickly casted another spell, non-verbally. A red beam of light flew out of Rose's wand and hit Albus squarely on his chest. I couldn't help but gasp when he fell onto the floor. I sincerely hoped I would never have to see him crumpled on the ground ever again in a real battle.

"Rennervate," Professor Green quickly said and Al, much to my relief, popped right back up, pouting. "Nicely done Ms. Weasley. 20 points to Gryffindor." Even though Albus was brilliant at DADA, he was no match for Rose's deadly mix of knowledge and pure instinct. "Up next lets have Longbottom and Shires." I started to gin like the Cheshire cat when I heard whom I would be dueling.

Ravenclaw Penelope Shires had constantly tried for three years to convince Albus to go to Hogsmeade with her. She started to blame me for the reason that Albus always blatantly refused to go out with her, a reason I hoped to be true. It was always a mystery to all of us on why he would never give in to her pleas. With silky blonde hair ending at her chest and black eyes that appeared to be purple at some times, she was every bloke's dream girl. Not to mention she had a particularly full chest. Louis even admitted he fancied her during his third year. But no matter what trick she tried to pull on Al, he would always turn her down without once considering the idea. Even the time she stuffed her already large chest with tissue paper and wore a pair of ridiculously short shorts that resembled underwear. Or when she did her best to seduce him by straddling him in the middle of the Great Hall. All she got there was two weeks of detention for 'inappropriate conduct'. It was finally my chance to show her to stop going after Albus. He was my man after all! Not that I'd mention that to anybody besides Rose who already knows my crush on him.

"On your ready, set, go!"

"Levicorpus!" Penelope's curvy body immediately flew into the air. She started to scream frantically, obviously not remembering the counter-curse. I might as well have some fun with this. While laughing, I started to twirl my wand around and she started to do flips in the air. Although she looked scared out of her wits, everyone else laughed hysterically, even Professor Green. When I decided to take mercy on her and let her down, she immediately plopped onto to the ground due to dizziness.

"20 points to Gryffindor. Being inventive and unpredictable in a duel is vital, especially with these dark times approaching us," Professor Green warned. I smiled smugly at Penelope before sitting back into my seat where Rose greeted me with a high-five.

"Lets have Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Enders duel each other next." After Professor Green read off the names of the duelers, I couldn't help but feel badly for Zayne Enders. The bloke last year dated Rose briefly before their relationship ending in not the best circumstances. Scorpius caught Zayne in a heavy snogging session with Yuliana Youkhana, one of Penelope's followers. Scorpius hexed Zayne so badly he was in the hospital wing for nearly a month. If Mr. Malfoy hadn't intervened, Scorpius would have been expelled.

"Both duelers ready?" Zayne looked like he would rather have had a dementor kiss him then have Scorpius anywhere near him with his wand out. Scorpius, on the other hand, was ready to pounce and showed no hint of fear. "On your mark, set, go!"

"DEPRIMO!" Scorpius shouted the spell with all his might. A large gust of wind came out of his wand and blew Zayne almost twelve feet back. Though Enders stayed down for longer than ten seconds, Scorpius continued to hurl spells, jinxes, and charms at him. After watching in amusement for about two minutes, Professor Green had to stop the battle after Scorpius accioed knives and forks and was about to use Oppungo to send them into Zayne's chest.

"That's quite enough. Great show of skills Mr. Malfoy. 20 points to Slytherin." The aura in the room suddenly shifted and for once, everyone in the room was quiet.

"I'm a Gryffindor," Scorpius managed to let out through his clenched teeth. Albus and Rose were gripping his two arms, trying to hold him back from lashing out on our new professor.

"Really?" While her voice conveyed surprise, her face remained neutral. "I assumed you would be in Slytherin considering that your last name is Malfoy." My jaw dropped at the audacity of her statement. Scorpius looked ready to hex her into oblivion. Her might have succeeded if I hadn't put a silencing charm on him.

"Just because Scorpius's last name is Malfoy it doesn't mean he is like all the others that have his surname. It might do you well to get to know your students before you make unfair judgments about them. Also, he is clearly wearing scarlet and gold. What ever happened to constant vigilance Professor?" Rose asked with her eyebrows slightly raised. I was almost shocked Rose could use that tone and that amount of cheek against a professor. But then again, she did just use Scorpius's last name against him.

"And it might do you well Ms. Weasley to learn how to hold your tongue," Green said with a certain tone of bitterness. "Saunders. Burke. Your up."

With that, the duels had started up once more. I didn't pay much attention though. I was focused Scorpius and Professor Green. Scorpius's face displayed a mixture of hurt and animosity towards the petite blonde. He hates when people made assumptions about him just because of his last name and what his father and grandfather did in the previous war, He has spent his years at Hogwarts trying to be _Scorpius_ Malfoy, not Scorpius _Malfoy_. Most of the students gradually accepted him besides some bitter Slytherins. Calling him a Slytherin because he is a Malfoy most likely brought back bad memories of his first couple years when people would call him a death eater's spawn.

There was something about Professor Green that was unnerving. Although she seemed harmless with her dirty blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail and her hairs shining down on us innocently, it felt like she was hiding something. I didn't trust her after the little stunt she pulled on Scorpius. It seemed as if she was almost trying to remind us all where his family came from; like she trying to make us turn our backs on him during these dark times.

"Alright, everyone has participated in at least one duel. Winning duelers will now duel other duels that have won and so on, so forth. The last dueler left standing gets an award," Professor Green said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Scorpius, Rose, and I all passed the round with ease. Rose took the flighty Hufflepuff Malcolm Fowler with one swift Stupefy. I dueled my fellow roommate Colette Lefevre for about fifteen seconds before I caught her off guard and stupefied her. But in true Scorpius style, Scorpius was able to take down a burly Slytherin without even opening his eyes.

The duels continued until there were only four of us left standing. Rose, Scorpius, the Ravenclaw Clayton Murray, and myself. As soon as I found out that I would be facing Scorpius and Rose with Clayton, I knew what the outcome would be. Scorpius and Rose were easily the best duelers in our year. Them and Albus all planned to become Aurors after they finished up at Hogwarts, I career I would love to have. But my dad almost passed out when I shared my ambition with him. I think he doesn't want me to have to go through what he went through when he was younger. He doesn't want me to see all the violence and pain. I guess now though that that's inevitable.

"Are all duelers ready?" Professor Green asked and we all nodded in reply. My focus stayed on Scorpius who was giving me an apologetic smile. He knew as well as I that he was going to win the duel.

"Ready, set, BEGIN!" Flashes of light shot out of all four of our wands. From the corner of my eye, I could see Rose had used Incarcerous to tie up Clayton and was now using Incendio to set the ropes on flames. Clayton was trying his best to break out the tight bonds.

"Aguamenti!" A thick beam of water hit Scorpius in his chest and sent him flying a few feet back. Unfortunately for me, the spell failed to knock Scorpius off his feet.

"Confundo!"

"Protego!" I created a shield to protect myself from Scorpius's Confundus Charm.

Then an unforeseen event happened. I sneezed. For a few mere seconds I was

unaware of my surroundings. It was just enough time for Scorpius to perform a Jelly-leg jinx on me. I quickly fell to the ground. I tried to search my mind to find the counter-curse, but by that time, it was too late. My ten seconds were up.

"Unjellify," Scorpius quickly muttered before helping me up.

"Can't believe the counter-curse was unjellify!" I exclaimed quietly.

"We are down to our final two duelists. Ms. Rose Weasley and Mr. Scorpius _Malfoy_," Professor Green said almost maliciously. Scorpius physically cringed when he heard Professor Green pronounce his name like it was a taboo. "The winner of this duel will get 50 points awarded to his or her house and a special treat." All of the Gryffindors in the room cheered when they heard our house would be getting 50 points no matter who the winner was. "Let the duel commence!"

The duel started rather abruptly with tons spells flying out of their wands. Scorpius and Rose were both equally skilled in everyway possible but I suspected Scorpius would come out the winner. I assumed he wanted to show Professor Green who he really was and not just another Malfoy.

An array of spells, jinxes, charms, and hexes were used in the intense duel. The duel lasted for quite some time. They exhausted every spell we were ever taught and more. After the duel dragged on for more than seven minutes, Professor Green cut them off.

"This duel was going nowhere, fast. But you both showed an excellent display of knowledge and instinct. You each will be rewarded 50 points to your house, in this case, Gryffindor." A loud whoop rang out from all of the fellow Gryffindors in the room. " And as for your "special treat", both of you, at the same time, will duel me," Professor Green announced with an almost sinister smile.

Rose went slightly wide-eyed and Scorpius looked as if he would rather teach a troll how to do ballet. Reluctantly, they both got into their dueling stances to take on our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Without warning, Professor Green blasted an orange spell towards the two of them which Rose blocked using a shield charm. Professor Green continued to go after them using hexes I've never seen before. Beams of multiple colors jetted out of her wand and hurled themselves to where Rose and Scorpius stood. Though they were the best in our year, they were no match for Professor Green by any means. But they did last longer than I though they would. After a few minutes of cat and mouse, professor Green bellowed a spell in what I believed to be French and the pair of them were knocked of their feet.

"This year, it's my job to teach you how to prepare yourself against some of the stuff I just showed you. And this was just the preliminary stuff boys and girls. Class dismissed," Professor Green said rather dreamily.

We all left the classroom silently, reminding ourselves to never get on her bad side.

**AN: Honestly, not happy with the chapter but it is what it is. If I get six or more reviews for this chapter, I can fully promise that the next chapter will contain a battle. And if you review, I'll add more romance for a couple of your choice, which you can tell me through comments. It doesn't have to be a couple that already seems likely to happy. It also can be between a character and another character that doesn't currently exist. For example, Roxanne and an OC. Another thing that I want from all my splendid followers and non followers is to leave in comments some currently non existent characters you want to see in the story. Leave their name, house, age, year, appearance, if the play quidditch or not, family, and if they are romantically interested someone. I wanted to get you guys more involved in the story. The characters will most likely not be main ones since I already have the basic plot line down. The characters will probably be DA members and Slytherins. And I'll probably kill off some of their family members. So thank you to all the people who have reviewed. REVIES IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE ACTION HEAVY!**


	9. Tears

**AN: I GOT 6 REVIEWS! Happiness :) As promised, this chapter contains a battle scene and some Rose/Scorpius fluff. The fluffiness will be more prominent in the next chapter because it didn't really fit in this one. Also, this chapter may have more typo's than usual because something is wrong with my computer :( But here is Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I would be writing fan fiction?**

Chapter 9: Tears

Harry's POV

I glanced around The Burrow and marveled at how many people showed up for the first meeting of the third generation Order of the Phoenix. Almost every member of the original Dumbledore's Army showed up with their spouse and any of age children. All of age Weasley's, Potters, Scamander's, and Lupin's were present. Any remaining members of the first two Order of the Phoenix's were also stuffed into The Burrow. Plus, random old students that used to attend Hogwarts were also here.

The mood in the room was somber. We had all thought that we had finished these twenty-four years ago. We wanted to put this in the past and move on with our lives. Now our children have to go through all the pain and misery that we fought so hard to get rid of so they wouldn't have to.

"Er, thank you all for showing up," I said while looking at the large crowd. "I'm sure we all know why we are gathered here today." Everyone shook his or her head sadly. "Almost all of you that are here have previously been in Dumbledore's Army or one of the two previous Order of the Phoenix's so you know what is expected of you. Our main objective is find out why the death eaters have started to resurrect and regroup now, take down as many death eaters as possible, and to keep our children and relatives safe." Grunt of agreement rang out from the mass of people that were crammed in the living room of The Burrow.

"We are passing around a parchment now. Sign your name, your spouses name, age of children, and children who aren't of age with their ages and houses. Knowing this will make it easier to protect them at Hogwarts. Although we want to keep every child that attends Hogwarts safe, the children you write down will be our biggest priority to make sure no harm comes their way. The death eaters will most likely have them targeted a prime victim," Hermione said while starting the list.

The parchment quickly made its way around the small room. I was shocked as I looked at the list and the numbers of recruitments we have gotten.

Hermione and Ron Weasley ~ Rose(16) and Hugo(14), Gryffindors

Harry and Ginny Potter ~ James(17), Albus(16), and Lily(14), Gryffindors

George and Angelina Weasley ~ Fred(17) and Roxanne(17), Gryffindors

Percy and Audrey Weasley ~ Molly(17) and Lucy(15), Hufflepuff and Gryffindor

Bill and Fleur Weasley ~ Victoire(of age, 23) ~Dominique(17) and Louis(15), Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Teddy Lupin

Luna and Rolf Scamander ~ Lysander(15) and Lorcan(15), Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

Oliver and Katie Wood ~ Larisa(of age, 19) ~ Hale(14) and Grace(12), Gryffindors

Ernie and Susan Macmillan ~ Paula(15) and Avery(12), Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Terry and Laura Boot ~ Claire(13), Ravenclaw

Michael and Eileen Corner ~ Gregory(16) and Nathan(14), Gryffindor and Slytheirn

Zacharias and Romilda Smith~ Ariel(14) and Valerie(14), Slytherins

Seamus and Padma Finnegan ~ Asma(17) and Isabella(11), Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Anthony and Lavender Goldstein ~ Gwendolyn(of age, 18), Elsie(15), and Violetta(12), Gryffindors

Cho and Xavier(muggle) Murray ~ Cedric(16), Hufflepuff

Charlie Weasley

Lee and Alicia Jordan ~ Fred(of age, 21), Kaila(of age, 19), and Zendaya(16), Gryffindor

Dennis and Honor(muggle) Creevey ~ Colin(13) and Charity(12), Gryffindors

Dean and Macey Thomas ~ Sienna(15) and Paul(11), Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

Tristan and Parvati Hooper ~ Aarti(15) and Marco(11), Ravenclaw and Gryffindor

Justin and Catriona Finch-Fletchley ~ Maria(13) and Carlo(12), Slytherin and Hufflepuff

Arthur and Molly Weasley ~ You know who my kids are, hopefully

Gabrielle and Pierre Witt ~ Natalya(12), Hufflepuff

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Miles and Penelope Bletchley ~ Heather(of age, 23) and Renee(17), Slytherim

Quickly counting up the names, I realized we had 53 people signed up

to be in the Order of the Phoenix, 55 when you add in Neville and Hannah. I felt optimistic at that point. I hoped that when combing the numbers we had with whatever group the kids are surely organizing at Hogwarts will outnumber the group of death eaters.

"I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Putting your lives on the line-"

"It's not like we haven't done it before mate!" Seamus piped up. "Yeahs" and nods came from the other new members of the order,

"And this time it affects our children. No way am I letting a filthy death eater touch my little girl," Michael Corner exclaimed angrily. Louder shouts of agreement were voiced.

"No matter how much danger we're faced with, I'm going to protect my kids 'til the very end," Cho stated matter of fact like.

"Never said you wouldn't Cho. I'm sure we would all die for our kids, right?" Without hesitation, everyone in the room nodded their heads. "What am I saying is that I'm forever grateful to you for stepping up and fighting these sick demons once again. D you have questions? Anything at all?" I ask the group of people.

"Why are they regrouping now Harry? Why didn't they strike before?" Parvati asked.

"I thought the answer was obvious," Lavender began. "They want revenge on not only us, but our children. Killing the kids of the people who took down their leader would be huge for the. Also, they could rub in our faces that our goal from the first time around didn't play out. Give our kids a better future, one without evil, corruption, and discrimination."

Glancing around the small space, everyone seemed to approve of what Lavender just pointed out. It all made sense now. Not only are they torturing us by killing our children, they get to poke fun at us and make our kids relive our worst memories.

"How are we going to protect our kids if they are at Hogwarts?" Fleur's sister Gabrielle asked.

"Well, Professor Cartier has assured us that they are receiving the best possible protection at Hogwarts. If this is proved to be incorrect, we'll have the ministry let us have around the clock guards at Hogwarts at all times," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"But Hogwarts failed us once in the terms of protection, who says they won't again?" Romilda asked.

"She has a good point, I know you three weren't there but it was awful. They gave us little to know protection. In fact, they did the exact opposite and they tortured us for amusement and pleasure." Terry shuddered at the memory.

"But this is a different situation Terry," Audrey reminded him. "Hogwarts isn't run by death eaters or anything like that. The professors their genuinely care about their well being and safety."

"Not all of them according to my Gregory,' Eileen Corner said, shocking all of us.

"What are you talking about?" Alicia asked nervously.

"He said in a letter that a certain Professor Green was not to be trusted. According to him, she called Scorpius out on being a Malfoy and told the class that she thought he was a Slytherin considering what his surname is and his family's history."

All our mouths gaped open at the statement, even Ron's. What kind of professor would do such a thing? Unfairly judging a student based on their surname is so clearly wrong.

"What subject does she teach?" Rolf Scamander asked.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts," I said full of rage. I knew all too well about having DADA professors wanting you to die a most painful death.

"I want her out of that school!" Mrs. Weasley screamed angrily. We all violently nodded our heads. We didn't want any of our kids to have to deal with a woman like her.

"The Ministry will be hearing about this, I promise you," Ron assured everybody.

"Um, Harry?" Zacharias asked hesitatingly.

"Yes?"

"Er, well, since You-Know-Who is dead, who is their leader?"

"Trust me, I would love to know. It would make everything a whole lot simpler. But I have a funny feeling that even if we do manage to off their leader, they will keep on attacking us," O responded to the best of my ability to the good question.

"Harry, where do we start? We know practically nothing about the newly resurrected group of death eaters," Padma pointed out very logically.

I was loss for words. I honestly had no idea where to start and how to get it done. That's what 'Mione did usually. She would figure out the plan and I would execute it.

"We could probably start by tracking down members we know were death eaters previously and see if they heard anything. Like the Malfoy's for example," Angelina said, saving me.

I shoot a thankful smile to her before continuing her thought. "Yes, that's exactly what we should do. We'll find previous death eaters that were pardoned of their crime and see if the new death eaters have tried to recruit him and any other information they may have."

"So basically," Percy began, "We are going to find Voldemort's previo-"

He was cut off abruptly by everyone in the room suddenly being transported somewhere else. Many different people, even Kingsley, shouted screams of terror. After several moments, we all fell on the ground of what looked like a playground. A playground that was very familiar to me.

"What happened?" Victoire's question was filled with fear.

"Harry… I think they put a taboo on his name, like they did last time," Hermione stated slowly. I started putting the pieces together in my mind. If they did put a taboo on the name, they'll be here to attack any second now.

"Guys, we need to leave NOW!" I exclaimed while quickly rising to my feet. Before anyone had a chance to respond to my hurried words, they arrived.

Spells of all colors shot across the sky. Shouts of agony were heard for a brief second before bodies thumped on the ground.

"Impedimenta!" I bellowed at a death eater coming towards myself. The dark cloaked figure promptly fell to the ground.

Surveying the battleground I could see that we were largely out numbered. Already a quarter of the new order was lying on the ground motionless.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I could hear George shout at a death eater who narrowly missed placing a fatal curse on Angelina. There was a look of anger I've never seen in his eye before.

In the corner of my eye I could see Hermione dueling, by the looks of it, a very talented death eater. Hermione was putting up quite the fight but the death eater effortlessly deflected all of her best hexes. A sinking feeling formed in my stomach when I could see he was getting dangerously bored with the duel and wanted to wrap it up.

"Avada Keda-"

"SILENCIO!" Ron screamed at the death eater, cutting him off in the middle of him performing the curse. My heart stopped when I saw the death eater giving what I presumed to be a snarky smile at Ron. He turned back to Hermione and flicked his wand. A green beam of light came out and hit her in the back.

" 'MIONE!" Ron screamed when he watched Hermione's seemingly lifeless body fell to the ground in a heap. "YOU SON OF A -" a different death eater muttering a foreign incantation and pointing his wand at Ron cut off his shout. I watched hopelessly as Ron fell to the ground in fits of pain. He erratically moved on the ground before laying still.

"REDUCTO!" I cried in fury and sadness as I directed my wand towards the two death eater's rib cages. A satisfying crunch erupted from both death eater's stomach and they fell to the ground while clutching their broken ribs.

I had to leave that particular scene fast before I broke down into tears. I just witnessed what I was sure to be the deaths of my two best friends. I quickly remember Ginny and I search for her vibrant red hair. I stop dead in my tracks when I see her long ginger hair on the ground along with the rest of her body.

My heart shattered into millions of pieces. They took away one of the few things that kept me going during the last war. My beautiful Ginny. Tears were quickly produced in my eyes and I knelt down beside her unmoving body, forgetting what was going on around me.

All the grief I was beginning to let myself feel was soaked up. Her leg twitched. She was still alive. Her action gave me the momentum to keep going.

"STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" I shouted at several unsuspecting death eaters. I was running on pure adrenaline, not allowing myself to think about some of the attacks I just witnessed.

Suddenly, I felt a searing pain in my back. I fell face first to the ground. From behind me I could hear a cackling laugh that eerily sounded close to the one of the late Bellatrix Lestrange. All around me I heard pops and cracks and then silence. We were no longer under attack. The battle was finished. And we lost.

After struggling for a few moments I was able to get a grasp on my wand. With all the strength left in me, I produced a Patronus and sent it to the one person I could think of. McGonagall. My stag leapt into the air as darkness consumed me.

Scorpius's POV

McGonagall was in the middle of giving some long, boring speech about the history of Animagi. AS she droned on and on, I kept my attention focused on my partner, Rose. Her vibrant red hair, strikingly beautiful green eyes, the dimples that appeared on her cheeks when she smiled, which she did often. After a few seconds, I realized she was staring just as deeply at me as I was doing to her. Our stares lingered for a few seconds before we both started to quietly laugh.

"It's extremely hard to become an Animagus. It takes years of hard training and concentration. I don't expect all of you to be able to-" Her speech was cut off by a Patronus in the shape of a stag bounding into the room; one I recognized to be Al's father.

"Order. Attacked. At playground where I was attacked right before fifth year. Send help. Hermione and Ron dead." The stag dissolved into nothing after delivering the message.

Wordlessly, Rose and Albus both left the classroom with Alice and I right behind them. After waling for a few paces, Rose started to run full speed to Professor Cartier's office, large tears cascading down in her face. Other members of the huge family, all of them silent, soon joined us. Hugo appeared to be in the same shape as Rose.

"Ferula," Molly quietly said while choking back sobs. Upon entering the office, Professor Cartier looked as if she was ready to pass out. I could tell by the leftover wisps of smoke that she had just gotten word about what happened. She opened her mouth to talk but shut it quickly, not knowing what to say to the lot of us.

"Can we have some Floo powder? Now?" Lucy said impatiently with tears staining her freckled face.

Without making any noise, Professor Cartier turned the flames to a bright green and gave us a large sack of powder. One by one we entered the fireplace muttering "St. Mungo's."

The hospital was hustling and bustling when we had arrived. The Healers were in frenzy and were frantically moving around, transfiguring more beds for the new patients. In a large mass, we all marched to the front desk.

"We are here to see the Potter's and Weasley's," Albus managed to say.

"You can't see them yet afraid. If we are able to stabilize them, I'll be sure to send you in immediately. Your more than welcome to stay in the lobby until then," the receptionist said while getting teary eyed. When seeing Rose and Hugo's faces, she broke down into sobs and quickly ushered us away.

The group, including myself, looked visibly shaken by the encounter. The way she said if we are able to stabilize them didn't raise my already low hopes.

As soon as we sat on one of the couches available in the lobby, Rose broke down. I held her tight as she started bawling and shaking with grief. After a while, she stopped and looked up at me with pleading eyes. I could tell that she desperately wanted me to tell her that everything was going to be fine. That her Uncle Harry had made a mistake and her parents were still alive.

Unable to tell het those first two things, I did what I thought to be the only thing left that I could do. I kissed her.

**AN: Hopefully the battle and kiss made up for the boring beginning. Thank you to all who sent in charcter's for the story! They will all be used! You can still send in some charcers if youwant. They will all be in the story but I may change up the character slightly. Does anyone have some good book suggestions? I need to do A LOT of book reports this year for my language arts class. If you can put them in a review that would be great! I like fantasy, science fiction, realistic fiction, and historical fiction. NOT TWILIGHT PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_Reviews make for relationship developments and less death_s!**


	10. Anchors

**AN: 8 reviews! Do you have any idea how amazing that truly is! I really wanted to publish this sooner as a gift to all of you wonderful folk, but I found this chapter insanely hard to write. I'm not completey happy with it but, it is what it is. I also have been swamped with homework. This weekend I have to read approx. 700 pages of LOTR if I want to be able to type up my huge book report on it. Still, I'm going to try to update this weekend because i am fortuantunate enough to have a four day weekend! Without further ado, Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I lied. I have to make a disclaimer first. No, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would publish a story about the next generation.**

**I lied again. I wanted to say a little thing about Steve Jobs. He was a visionary and he will be greatly missed. When our kids go to school, they'll learn about him being one of the greatest innovators there ever was. RIP Steve Jobs.**

Chapter 10: Anchors

Rose's POV

For a moment I pushed away all feeling of overwhelming sadness and gave Scorpius a kiss I had wanted for so long. His smooth lips were so comforting and stable.

As I deepened the kiss, I couldn't help but think of what my… dead parents would say. Dad would go off in a tangent, screaming at snogging a Malfoy. Although he liked Scorpius as one of my best friend, he would have murdered him using muggle methods if he got upgraded to being my boyfriend. My mum would have absolutely loved it if Scorpius were my boyfriend. She always fawned over him and treated him like her own son. Just then did I realize that I would never see their reactions. I would never see my mum threaten to hex Uncle George for giving Hugo his latest products again. I'd never see my dad dance around with a child-like glee when the Chudley Cannons managed to pull a victory out. Never again would I be able to create memories with them.

Tears started to pour down my face as Scorpius and I broke away. We both froze for a second before he wrapped his arms around me and engulfed my sobbing figure. I cried into chest for a while, letting my emotions get the best of me. Stroking my hair, I could hear Scorpius saying something under his breath. It sounded like he was saying how long he has waited for that moment.

"Are you the Weasley/Potter clan?" A plain looking Healer asked meekly. Our heads all jerked up and we nodded vigorously. "Come with me."

We all quickly rose from the tattered couches and followed the Healer into the Critical Injuries unit of St. Mungo's, my hand intertwined with Scorpius's. By the looks of it, lots of other students were visiting their badly wounded parents. All of them were in the same condition as us: broken with tear-stained cheeks. When they saw us walk down the endless hallway, their eyes were filled with empathy. The sight almost brought me to tears again.

The Healer suddenly stopped in front of a room. "This room is occupied by Angelina Weasley. She received a nasty hex to the leg but we were able to fix her right up. She is currently resting but you may go in."

"Do you know what happened to my dad, George Weasley?" Roxanne asked hesitatingly.

After glancing at her clipboard, the Healer said, "He was a fortunate one. Doesn't have a single injury besides some cuts and scratches. He is with your mother."

Color rushed into Fred and Roxanne's faces as they learned that both of their parents were fine. Giving us a small smile, Fred took Roxanne's hand and led her into the room.

We walked with the Healer for a few more paces before she stopped in a slightly larger room. "Bill, Fleur, and Victoire Weasley. Bill Weasley had received a perfectly executed Sectumsempra. He lost a large amount of blood but is expected to make a full recovery. We believe that a curse that punctures the lungs hit Fleur Weasley. We are in the process of growing her new lungs because her old ones are beyond repair. Until we can insert her new lungs, she is unconscious with a Bubble-Head Charm placed on her. Victoire Weasley is in the worst condition out of the three. It appears as if seven extremely powerful Cruciatus's hit her at the same time. Her body couldn't handle the immense pain so she blacked out. We don't know if she will wake up. If she does wake up from her comatose state, it is very likely she will have severe brain damage. Her boyfriend is beside himself," The Healer said without expressing any emotion. Dominique and Louis look as if they are going to throw up and then pass out any minute now due to the news. The Healer practically forces them into the room and continued on her way.

Room by room, she read the fate of each family member. Uncle Percy is in great need of a blood-replenishing potion and the Healers are furiously trying to reattach Aunt Audrey's right hand after it was blasted off. The woman who held a great resemblance to Bellatrix attacked Uncle Charlie rather viscously. Though he was expected to be fine, he wouldn't be able to use his left hand for several weeks. Grandmum Weasley and Grandfather Weasley thankfully didn't get transported to the muggle playground with the rest of them. Finally, it was only the Potters, Alice, Hugo, Scorpius, and myself left waiting.

"Harry and Ginny Potter are in this room here," The Healer announces. James and Albus prepare their brave faces while Lily tries to hold back her tears.

"Ginny Potter was hit with a mixture of Stupefies and Cruciatus's at the same time. While her body was unconscious, it felt like a thousand knives were being shoved into her. Much like Victoire, her body didn't respond well to the pain and her mind shut itself off completely. Unlike Victoire, we expect her to wake up without any lasting damages. Harry Potter was hurt in a most interesting way. A dagger laced with poison was thrown into his back. So far, we haven't been able to figure out what type of poison was used. For the time being we are giving him daily bezoars to stop the poison from spreading. I can assure you though that our entire department and several highly skilled Potions Masters are working on discovering the source of the poison."

Lily was visibly shaking and Albus looked ready to crack. The only thing that was preventing him from falling to ground was Alice steadying him. Almost exactly of what Scorpius was doing with me. Slowly, Alice stated to guide Al into the hospital room. James and Lily followed right behind them.

As we walked the hallway, I tried to mentally prepare myself to see my parent's dead bodies. For the bed sheet to be pullover their faces like they do in muggle shows. Their eyes closed without a single sign of fluttering. But, one could never truly prepare to see the motionless corpses of the ones who raised you.

"Ron and Hermione Weasley are in this room here," the dull Healer told the trio of us.

"What killed them?" I asked in a barely audible whisper. While my eyes filled with tears for what must have been the hundredth time, the Healer gave me a puzzled.

"Killed them? You must be mistaken. The Weasley's are both alive. Unconscious, yes, but dead? Not under my watch," The Healer said to us with a surprising chuckle.

An uncontrollable feeling of glee washed over me. My heart swelled with happiness. In my state of joy, I threw myself into Scorpius's arms and planted a spontaneous kiss right on his lip. After a few moments, I released my lips from his and acted as if nothing just happened. Scorpius looked rather shocked but pleased at the same time. Thankfully, Hugo was still processing the new information to take notice of my display affection.

"What do you mean that they're still alive? Our Uncle Harry sent a Patronus saying that they were dead," Hugo asked.

"Well, your uncle must have been mistaken. They were on the verge of death though. Your mother, Hermione Weasley was hit with a non-verbal Killing Curse. It-"

"Isn't performing a non-verbal Killing curse impossible/" I interjected.

"I was just about to say that." The Healer said with an annoyed tone. I sheepishly looked while permitting a Weasley blush to grace my skin before she continued.

"As I was saying," she said while glaring at me, "It was thought before this occurrence that performing the killing curse non-verbally was not possible. It seems though that these new death eaters have eliminated that tough and have created a way to perform the curse without muttering a single word. Luckily for us though, this new way to perform the curse still has some technicalities and does not kill your intended target. Your mother is very lucky to be alive. She is right now unconscious but should be waking up within the next few hours. Your father is in a different. State. A foreign spell hit him and shattered his spine completely. All the methods we have tried so far haven't worked so we are growing new bones for him. He would already have his spine by now if it wasn't for some idiotic trainees.," she said with a tint of hatred. "We have unconscious right now to distract his brain from the back and the missing bones in his back."

"So they're going to make it out fine?" Scorpius spoke up for the first time.

The Healer exhaled deeply before answering. "I think so, kid. I think so." She turned on her heel and left without another word. Breathing in deeply through my mouth, I turned the doorknob and opened the little room.

My first thought of the room was that it was sickening. The walls were covered in a repulsive shade of pick and the room was decorated all cheery. The room was supposed to be for patient with life-threatening injuries. The room produced a false sense of hope that disgusted me.

Then I noticed the two tidy hospital beds that contained my mum and dad. It was the first I've seen the two of them so quiet. My mother looked like a version of the muggle princess Sleeping Beauty except that her hair was bushier. It was surprising not to see food stains on my dad's face. At the sight of them, I expected that I would burst into tears. Strange enough, no tears could come to my eyes. Knowing that my parent's were going to make it soaked up a majority of my sadness. I mostly now just felt a strong anticipation all over me, wanting to see their blue and brown eyes again. I glanced over at Hugo and I could see he wasn't taking the sight of them as well as I.

"Hugo," I began.

"I…I'm fine. Just need to take a walk around and…think." With that he bolted out of the door with terrific speed.

"You okay Flower?" Scorpius asked using the nickname he gave me in our first year. He was the only one who was allowed to call me flower besides Uncle George.

"I'm better than I thought I would be," I answered truthfully. "That's probably only because I have you with me." I smiled sweetly at him while resting my tired head on his strong shoulder.

"Everything is going to turn out fine, just wait and see," Scorpius said lovingly while gently stroking my hair.

"It seems like everything is going so fast. This is the second time in about a month I had to be here at St. Mungo's due to myself or relatives being injured, I've been attacked twice, my parent's three times, and now you kissed me" I exclaimed, mumbling the last part.

"And I'm glad I did. I knew I had to tell you sometime during the year or else I may never get the chance to. It may seem as if everything is progressing at the speed of light, but it has to be like that. If I had waited to show you how I truly felt about you, it might have been to late. Crazy times make people do crazy things Flower. And you already make me crazy," Scorpius said with a large smile. His words melted my heart into a pool of bliss and love.

"I'm glad you did too. I've been waiting since fourth year," I admitted.

"I've been waiting since third," he said with his toothy grin growing larger.

"Scorp?" I asked with a slight hesitation.

""Yes?"

"Can … can you promise me something?" I asked nervously.

"Anything," he said immediately.

"Never leave me. I don't think I would be able to handle it," I stated feeling sort of stupid. He probably thought that it was a silly thing to make him promise too.

"Not planning on it," he said softly before he sweetly kissed my cheek.

As I was giggling with happiness, I swear I saw my mum's lips creep up into a smile. I'm glad she approves because I had a feeling dad might go a little crazy when he found out who my new boyfriend was. It doesn't matter if he likes or dislikes him though. Scorpius is my anchor that's going to keep my planted on my feet during these dark times. Without him, I'd drift off into the wind, losing my sanity day by day.

**AN: Not my best work but the story really starts to pick up from here. Next chapter will consist of some character's waking up and the kids going back to Hogwarts. The more reviews, the faster I update. Tell me what POV you would like for the next chapter and what couple(s) do you want to have sweetness in a lovely review. **

_**Reviews make for a really sweet something and Dumbledore's Army :)**_


	11. Revelations

**AN: I'M SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! It has been almost 3 weeks since I last updated. But I do have an explanation! 1. I had to work on a huge book report (I got 100%!) 2. I have been at play rehearsals 3. The Doctor asked me to be his new companion so I of course had to say yes. While it has only been two weeks for you, it has been four years for me. So those are my excuses. I hope this chapter sort of makes up for everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own a fluffy green robe. BE JEALOUS!**

Chapter 11: Revelations

Scorpius POV

The next few days were… dramatic to say the least. The Healers were working around the clock to not only heal the Potters and Weasley's, but everyone else that had been injured in the battle. According to Molly, three people had already died and another five were expected to never recover. To the dismay of the family, one of those people was Victoire.

Out of all the family members, Victoire had come out the worse. The Healers hope for her to have a full recovery was quickly diminishing. By the looks of it, she was barely holding on. Her body was slowly giving up, day by day.

Teddy was a complete wreck. His usually dark blue had darkened to pure black. The shine in his eyes was gone. It seemed like a dementor had sucked his soul out of him. It would absolutely destroy him if Victoire never healed. It was hard to see him so distraught. He was one of the only family members I had that didn't hate me for being in Gryffindor and wasn't prejudiced. In many ways, he was like an older brother to me. I couldn't stand to see him so upset.

Gradually, members of the family started to heal. Angelina, Bill, and Audrey were all healed shortly after our arrival to St. Mungo's. It took the others a little bit longer to recover. The Healers were thankfully able to discover that the knife that was thrown into Harry's back was laced with the tears from middle-aged nargle. Harry recovered quickly after he received the right antidote. Much to the relief of Lily, Albus and James, Ginny was healed rather quickly as well. As soon as she woke from the coma that she was in, her teary-eyed children bombarded her. Charlie also got fixed up right away.

Others weren't as lucky. The Healers were sure taking their sweet time in preparing the blood-replenishing potion for Bill and Percy. Percy's remaining blood was still oozing out the side of him and no amount of bandages seem to stop it. Ron and Fleur still needed their new body parts grown. Apparently some incompetent trainees couldn't grow the lungs and spine to the right size and accidently made the size of a large hippogriff. Unfortunately, Hermione's condition seemed to be getting far worse. Although she was stable for a few hours, her heart started beating precariously fast and breathing became faster. The Healers are saying that, while her brain is trying to wake her up, her body is fighting it. They keep trying to reassure Rose that it's just a nasty side effect of the spell but she isn't buying. And of course, there is Victoire.

"Rose," I whispered gently to my sleeping girlfriend.

"What?" She replied groggily.

"Your necklace. It's glowing," I said while pointing to a star shaped pendant that was dangling on her neck. Rose let out an audible gasp before quickly grabbing the piece of jewelry.

"It's light blue," Rose said finally.

"Well, yeah. That's sort of obvious."

"No, you don't get it. I charmed this necklace to change different colors when one of my family members was in trouble or something big was about to happen to them. Every family member has a different color. Teddy is dark blue, Albus is green, Louis is bronze, etc.," Rose explained while using lots of hand gestures.

"So who is light blue?" I asked impatiently.

"Victoire," she said with her eyes bulging a little. Immediately, Rose and I jumped up from our uncomfortable seats and rushed out of the hospital room Hermione and Ron shared. We started to run full-speed to where Victoire was stationed. Panting, we open the door to discover the tossing body of Victoire Weasley.

Victoire's body was jerking in every way and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. She was letting out moans of pain and discomfort. To the left of her, Teddy was visibly shaking, obviously no knowing what was going on or how it fix it.

"Scorpius! Find some Healers! NOW!" Rose bellowed in a stern voice that I knew was best not to mess with. I quickly exited the room in search of a Healer. I silently cursed myself for not bringing my wand to the room. I could have just casted a simple Patronus.

I quickly found a Healer and practically dragged them back to Victoire's room. Rose was performing a healing spell of some sort that was calming Victoire's body a bit. The Healer took over from there and performed a series of complicated wand movements of her jerky body. After he was done, Victoire's body was completely still. Color started to return to her ghostly pale skin and she seemed rejuvenated. To the thrill of the people in the room, her eyes started to scrunch up and her nose began to wrinkle. Then, she opened up her crystal blue eyes.

Teddy leapt to her and wrapped her up in his strong arms. Tears of joy were happily falling down his faced as he patted her long blonde hair. Following Teddy's lead, I grabbed Rose and held her close as the same happy tears made an appearance on her freckled face. After a few moments of complete bliss, Teddy let Victoire go and he withdrew his wand. A silvery wolf jumped out of his wands after he exclaimed the words "Expecto Patronum!" Within a few seconds, the whole family (plus Alice) was standing with us, soaking up the happiness.

Besides Teddy, Dominique was the most relieved to see her sister healed. Although they do fight constantly, Dominique loved her sister more than anything. Well, besides boys of course. She wouldn't let go of Victoire for five minutes. Someone finally had to drag her off before Dom accidentally suffocated her.

After getting over the initial shock and happiness of Victoire's miraculous recovery, we were presented with another shocking yet expected event. Teddy got down on one knee. Once the girls saw what they were doing, they immediately went ballistic and began bouncing up and down with happiness. Their eyes became dreamy for they were obviously thinking about the time when they will be proposed to. I sure hoped that Rose's fantasy involved me being the one on the ground.

"Victoire, I was planning on asking you this at the end of the meeting. I envisioned this moment to be absolutely perfect. Us in the warm living space of The Burrow, Uncle harry and Aunt Ginny beaming at us, your father looking like he wanted to strangle me. But most of all, I envisioned you smiling furiously and nodding up and down vigorously. Then, all of that changed. Seeing you on the brink of death just reinforced my desire for you to be my beautiful life forever and always. So, Victoire Apolline Weasley, will you marry me?" With that, he opened up the little blue velvet box he had been holding onto during his beautiful speech. Everyone gasped when they saw the ring that was enclosed in it. The ring itself was a silvery color and had two strands of metal twisting around each other to create the band. A light blue diamond was placed on top of it to finish it off. It was classy and breath taking. In other words, it was simply Victoire.

"Are you sure this is the right time to be getting married Teddy? With everything that's going on?" Victoire asked.

"All the more reason to. I don't want something bad to happen to me, or Merlin forbid you, that would prevent us from getting married in the future. I want you to officially be mine before something deadly could happen to us," Teddy explained to Victoire in pleading voice.

"Well, when you say it like that – YES!" Victoire screeched at the top of her lungs while looking deliriously happy. The whole room erupted into cheers and tears speckled the females' cheeks. Though I hate to admit, tears were welling up in my eyes as well. While the celebration and the proposal was really sweet, it felt a little bit awkward considering both of Victoire's parents were in the room unconscious.

"I think we should leave, give them some privacy," Rose whispered in my ear softly.

"Its not like they even know that we're in here," I whispered back. It was true. They were deeply gazing into each other's eyes like they were the only people in the room.

"True. Still, we should leave them alone. It's not all that exciting to watch anyway," Rose pointed out. Nodding my head in agreement, I took her soft hand and led her pack to her parents' room.

Over the next couple hours, we mostly talked about everything that was going on and we started to devise a plan for Dumbledore's Army. Although none of the kids had talked about it aloud, we had silently agreed to start it up as soon as we got back to Hogwarts. The question was though, how?

"I still don't think I should go up and talk to those Slytherins," I said to Rose.

"Why not?"

"They HATE me!" I exclaimed at her.

"Shh! Don't disturb them!" Rose loudly whispered while pointing to her parents. I didn't think it was a good time to point out that they couldn't hear us so I continued.

"They wouldn't listen to a word I said! I'm a "traitor" apparently for being a Gryffindor and hanging out with you and your cousins! Why would they ever listen to anything I said/" I asked sounding rather exasperated.

"Because they are going through what you are going through, to some degree at least. They're obviously frightened that their parents will fall back into their previous dark ways, or worse, that the new death eaters will approach them and ask them to join just because they are in Slytherin. Your father and grandfather were both death eaters, Scorpius. A lot of people are going to assume that they are going to reinstate their "death eaterness"," Rose said slowly.

"My father would never be a death eater again!" My anger started to get the best of me and I shouted loudly at her.

"I know he wouldn't Scorpius," Rose said softly, completely ignoring my outburst. "But a lot of people are going to think that since he used to be a death and he's a Malfoy, he would gladly retake his role. A large majority of the wizarding world still pairs the name Malfoy with the dark arts. The people that matter know the difference Scorp."

"I s'pose you're right," I said, succumbing defeat. I wouldn't be able to say no to Rose, not with her big emerald eyes staring at me like that.

"So you'll do it then/" Rose's eyes twinkled as she spoke.

"I guess so. If that will make you happy. But if those Slytherins beat me up and hospitalize me, I blame you," I said pretending to be angry while pointing a finger at her.

"Blame me you must," she said with a sly smile on her face. At times, I wonder how she didn't get put into Slytherin.

I opened my mouth to say what I hoped to be a witty remark, but I was cut off by a disgruntled moan coming from Rose's mother, Hermione.

"Mum?" Rose asked in a shaky voice. In response, Hermione moaned again, a little bit louder this time. "Mum, are you waking up?" Rose asked excitedly.

Hermione continued to moan for several long moments until she suddenly stopped. Her body shifted slowly before she opened up her chestnut eyes.

"Mum!" Rose shouted with joy and tackled her mother into a hug. I watched them weep together happily for a few seconds before I sent a Patronus to Hugo informing him on his mother's awakening. But instead of a bear leaping from my wand, out came a bald eagle, the same Patronus as someone very close to me. I quickly turned to Rose and Hermione to see if they noticed the change. Rose was staring at me with a mixture of shock and love and Hermione was giving me a knowing smirk. It was obvious that she saw my new Patronus and knew what that meant.

"So you two finally got together?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Rose sheepishly admitted. "Just a cou- what do you mean finally?" Rose asked alarmed.

"Oh honey," Hermione said while laughing. "Everyone knew you guys are going to end up dating. Just like how it's almost obvious that Albus and Alice are going to date. Unless they already are?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. When we shook our heads, she continued. "And how Lily and Hale are going to end up dating."

"Whoa, Lily and Hale/ Really?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, Hale is obviously in love with Lily. She just has been to clueless to realize it," Rose pointed out.

"Doesn't she like that Olsen guy now?" I asked.

"True love will find a way to be together," Hermione said simply. "Anyway, we all knew you too were going to be together. We even betted on it," she said while winking.

"WHAT!" Rose and I exclaim at the same time.

"If I remember correctly, I do believe that your father would be the winner," Hermione said while looking at Rose.

"Dad bet on us! I thought he couldn't stand him!" I shot Rose a look after she said her statement, but she simply gave me a look saying "well it's true!"

"Contrary to popular belief, Ron does approve of Scorpius," Hermione said sounding exasperated. My jaw dropped at her bold statement. In the corner of my eye, I could see Rose doing the same thing.

"So he'll be fine once I tell him that Scorpius and I are dating?" Rose asked.

"I think so sweetie," Hermione said while giving her daughter a smile.

At this time, Hugo, followed by the rest of the cousins (plus Alice), came bursting through the doorway.

"Mum!"

"Aunt Hermione!" Everyone said something along those lines at the same time. They pounced on her with hugs and kisses at once, poor Hugo sobbing heavily.

"I'm so happy to see that you guys are fine!" Hermione exclaimed. Then, something seemed to click inside of her. "You need to get back to Hogwarts now!"

"Why? What's wrong?" James asked worried.

"It's not safe here! They have spies everywhere!" Hermione then started to look around the room frantically as if they were with us at that exact moment. "The only place safe for you guys right now is Hogwarts."

"But dad hasn't been healed yet!" Hugo pointed out.

"Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, and Uncle Percy haven't either!" Lily said loudly.

"It doesn't matter! We can send you an owl when they are healed. But you must get back to Hogwarts, pronto!" Hermione exclaimed. "Albus, send a Patronus to Professor Cartier informing her that you are going back. I want the rest of you to get to the nearest fireplace that is connected to the Floo Network and leave!"

Although everyone was clearly saddened by the news, there wasn't a point in arguing with a determined Hermione. After saying goodbye to her, we all shuffled out of the room and left St. Mungo's.

Lucy's POV

We arrived at Hogwarts covered in soot and ash. Upon seeing us, Professor Cartier gave us each a steaming cup of hot tea and ushered us to sit down. After we gave her a rundown of what happened, she said that it was okay for us to leave.

"You may go back to your dormitories. Everyone has just finished eating dinner. I'm sure the house elves could whip you something up if you are feeling a bit parched. I cannot describe how happy I am that all of your relatives are going to just fine," Professor Cartier said earnestly. We all muttered our thank you's and we quickly left.

Walking down the hallways, students began to notice that we had come back. They seemed to follow us in a large mob, wanting to know every single detail. James, ever the charmer, exaggerated the whole story and somehow made him the hero. Sickeningly, all the girls seemed to be hanging on every single word of fiction he was saying.

Once inside of the Gryffindor common room, I realized that I had patrols that night with Lysander. I grimaced when I remembered what happened the last time we had to patrol together. Summoning every ounce of courage I had, I went up the stairs to the boy's dormitories in search of Lysander.

When I reached his room, I found him packing up some thing in his trunk with a sullen expression.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask a little more harshly than I intended to.

"Packing," Lysander said without any emotion.

"No, you are going to do patrols with me. Now." I mentally smacked myself for sounding so snippy.

"No, I'm going to pack. The leave."

"Why? Are you still upset about the last time we had to patrol together? Is that why you're packing up your things and leaving/ Look, I'm sorry –"

"You really think I'm leaving because of you?" Lysander cut me off and turned towards me for the first time. Tears stained his face. "Are you really that stuck up?"

"Well, why else would you be leaving and refusing to patrol with me?"

"Because I am going home! Just because your perfect little family came out of the battle alive, it doesn't mean everyone else's did!" Lysander shouted at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"My father is dead! He was killed! I'm packing up my thing so I can go back home for the funeral and comfort my newly widowed mother!" He shouted enraged. I gasped at the information. Uncle Rolf was…dead? No, it couldn't be! There must have been some sort of mistake.

"Just go," Lysander said, shaking his head. "GO!" I opened my mouth to speak, but I found no words coming out. So instead I tuned on my heel and walked out of the room.

I somehow managed to make it into the common room before I broke down. I cried not only for Lysander, but also for all the other injured and dead people. How could I have been so stupid? Thinking that since my family was safe so was everyone else's. And what I did to Lysander. I yelled at him after he just learned that his father was killed in a battle. What have I done?

**AN: Reviews are much appreciated :) Tell me whose POV I should do next and what couples do you want to be predominantly shown! I know for sure there is going to be more Albus/Alice and Hale/Lily/Olsen. Please review!**

_**Reviews make for Professor Green and the start of a certain organization :)**_


	12. Announcement

So this isn't a chapter but an announcement. I have posted a new story called "The Lonely"! It is also a Next-Generation story but it stars Dominique Weasley. The story is my NaNoWriMo project for this year. If you don't know what NaNoWriMo is it stands for National Novel Writing Month. Basically you write a novel, 50,000 words, in 30 days. Due to the excessive amount of words that needs to be written, I am going to be focusing more on "The Lonely" rather than this story. I'm still going to update it this month but not as regularly. But you will see regular updates in my other story. It would be so incredibly amazing if you would check it out and reviewed it! If you do happen to review the story and mention that this note sent you hear, I'll update this story in the next two days. But only if I get 5 reviews! If not, you might no be hearing from me in a long time….. So please read the story and review!


	13. Dumbledore's Army

AN: MERP! It took me forever to write this chapter! I had started it several times but scrapped it. I really wanted to get this out earlier but my creative juices refused to flow. Writer's block is no fun at all. Having no idea how to start this chapter combined with the massive amounts of homework I have been getting makes for a very sad Lizzie . But, I managed to write a chapter that is mildly decent and isn't bad enough for me to scrap! I hope you enjoy my attempt at this chapter!

Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter is not mine. If it was, Fred would be alive and Quirrel and Voldemort would be an item. Yeah, you might be thinking that's a super weird ship but once you see AVPM, your thoughts will be forever changed.

Chapter 12: Dumbledore's Army

Lily's POV

It was the day after we had gone back to Hogwarts when I spoke to Olsen again. I tried to speak to him several times before but I could never find him. I was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with Hale and Emmeline, discussing the importance of concentration if you want to become an Animagi, when he approached us.

"Hey Lily," Olsen said with a voice of pure silk. I immediatley felt my cheeks redden fiercely.

"Hi," I said in an unnaturally high voice.

"I just wanted to check to see if you were alright, you know with everything your family is going through right now. I wanted to make sure you were holding up," Olsen said sweetly while tucking a loose strand of my red hair behind my ear. I started to blush a little more if that was possible.

"I… I'm doing uh alright," I said, stumbling on my words.

"Good. If that's the case… I was wondering…" My eyes widened in surprise when Olsen started to turn the same shade as my hair.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Would you like… to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Olsen managed to blurt out. To the left of myself, I heard Hale's silverware clatter against the steel table. I turned to him and saw that his eyes were filled with alarm. His face contorted into what I assumed was a face of warning. It was obvious Hale did not like the idea of me going on a date with Olsen.

Pushing aside Hale's personal thoughts on the matter, I eagerly nodded my head. "Sure! I would love to go with you!"

"Great!" Olsen exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. "I got to get back to my table. Talk to you later Lils!"

"Yeah! Talk to you later!" I shouted as he went back to the Hufflepuff table. I sighed contently to myself and I starting grinning like a love struck idiot.

"Oh. My. Merlin! Did that really just happen!" I squealed, my voice going up an octave.

"Yeah," Hale mumbled angrily.

"EEP! What are you going to wear!" Emmy exclaimed.

"I have no idea!" While debating whether or not I should wear a hat or not, Hale made some lame excuse of having to finish a Potions essay. One that was due this morning and I saw him turn it in. I made a mental note to talk to him later to see why he was acting so weird.

Emmeline and I ate as quickly as possible before running up to our room to pick out the right outfit for the monumental occasion. After what seemed like ages, we settled on the absolute best outfit. Exhausted, I flopped onto my bed and thought about the days exciting events. I couldn't help but to smile whenever I thought about Olsen and our upcoming date. I fell asleep soon after, completely forgetting about my family and Hale.

Alice's POV

Scorpius, Rose, Albus, and I all shuffled into DADA with smiles on our faces. Ever since Scorpius and Rose started dating, it was rare to see them not gazing into each other's eyes lovingly and smiling warmly. Scorpius was exactly what Rose needs, especially with what is going on. I'm pretty sure that if he wasn't there supporting her she would be a mess.

"Ah! Nice for the four of you to finally join us," Professor Green said bitterly. "Enjoy your little vacation?"

"It wasn't a vacation, Professor," Rose started out. "We were-"

"Oh, I know where you were at. Spending time at St. Mungo's with your precious little "hero" families." Her comment made everyone's blood boil.

"Our families were in a serious battle! They were almost killed!" Albus's voice was filled with rage.

"Yours and Ms. Weasley's families were in the battle," Professor Green pointed out. "However, Ms. Longbottom's and Mr. Malfoy's were not involved in that battle. Ms. Longbottom's father was here working and her mother was running that dump, the Leaky Cauldron." Albus looked ready to kill her using muggle methods but Scorpius was able to hold him back.

"Mr. Malfoy's family weren't even apart of the little organization your parent's apart are apart of, Mr. Potter. Probably too busy groveling at the feet of their precious new master," Professor Green said the last part under her breath and only I caught what she spoke.

"They might as well be part of our family!" Rose said fiercely.

"Whatever the case, all of you were absent from class for almost a week. Your classmates know almost a week more of valuable knowledge, knowledge that may very well save your lives. Take your seats," Professor Green said strictly. Grudgingly, we all took our seats before she could make another snarky comment.

"Before we begin today's lesson, please pass up the homework that was due today." My eyes widened as I saw students revealing mountain loads of parchment and presenting it to Professor Green.

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Malfoy, I expect you to have all of this done and ready to turn in by tomorrow's class." Our jaws all dropped open in unison. Every other teacher excluded us from the assignments assigned while we were gone at St. Mungo's.

"But Professor!" Scorpius started to say.

"Don't "but" me Mr. Malfoy! While you were out gallivanting at St. Mungo's, your peers had to do schoolwork. Now, do you think it's fair that you don't have to complete any work that your peers had to do?" After a few moments of silence, Professor Green continued. "I didn't think so. Today class, we will be learning about different techniques on how to take down mountain trolls. "

Professor Green's voice droned on but I didn't pay any attention to the biased twig. I occupied my time by imagining her dying most painful deaths. My favorite one I though up was her being covered in hot wax that was burning her skin off and having ants eat her alive. I was in the middle of picturing her being thrown into a cauldron filled with millions of tiny, pointy nails when she dismissed us to go.

"I can't stand that woman!" Rose shouted once we had exited the room.

"Neither can I!" Albus, Scorpius, and I said simultaneously.

"I just want to-" Rose said a string of sentences that I would rather not think about. Lets just say that her mum and grandmum would disapprove.

"Never mind her. We have more important things to be thinking about," I said. Scorpius and Rose nodded like they understood what I was saying while Albus gave me a blank stare.

"Dumbledore's Army," I hissed into his ear.

"Oh right, that," Albus said quietly.

"How will everyone know that the first meeting is tonight?" Scorpius asked.

"Don't worry, Dominique's got that covered," Rose said. Besides Dominique having a new "boy toy" every week, she was the biggest gossip Hogwarts had seen since Rita Skeeter.

"What time should we be at the Room of Requirement?" I asked.

"9 o'clock sharp. Molly already knows not to take off points from any student out of bed," Rose said, referring to Molly's position as Head Girl.

"Alright, 8 it is. We better hurry if we are to make it to our next class. We'll see you at lunch!" I called out as Scorpius and Rose went off to Transfiguration and Albus and I headed to Ancient Runes.

"Are you ready for this? Ready to become teachers?" Albus asked me as we headed into class.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied. He gave me a reassuring smile that made my heart melt before heading to his seat. As I was left to my own thoughts, I wondered if we were truly up to the task. I might have been a little over dramatic, but the stuff we teach these kids might be the reason why they come out of this alive.

James's POV

Here goes nothing, I thought to myself.

"Welcome!" I said to the sea of kids in front of me. To my right and left stood all of my cousins and siblings, Scorpius, and Alice. Glancing around at them, none of them really knew where to go from there, except for Rose.

"You all know why you're here," Rose said. Everyone nodded, some with tears in there eyes. "No one knows for sure what's brewing out there but, whatever it is, we are going to do our best to protect each and every one of you. We will need your full cooperation if this is going to work out, alright?" Again, everyone nodded, not saying a word.

"Now, to make sure every house is doing what they need to do, we are going to have deputy's from each house that will be responsible for their houses actions."

"We are?" Fred mouthed to me. I shrugged in reply, not really knowing where Rose was taking this.

"After the first couple meetings, everyone standing here with me are going to get together and choose deputy's from each house and grade level. Deputy's will have control over their house and are responsible for making sure their housemates don't get into trouble, make sure they are feeling well mentally and emotionally, and being there for them. Everyone will need an extra friend during the next year, hopefully shorter. Understand?" For the third time, everyone nodded in unison.

"Now, getting on with today's meeting, everyone get with a partner and start dueling. We are going to be walking around and assessing your skills. Go on, pair up."

Everyone quickly found a partner and immediatley began to duel with one another. Remembering that I would need a piece of parchment with everyone's names on it to write down notes, it suddenly appeared in front of me, along with a clipboard and quill. With them in hand, I started to walk around, making notes on spells being used and how well they were using them.

I mainly paid attention to the seventh years that were in the room. I found myself pleased with the technique and skill being shown from all of them. To my shock, I saw that one girl had already beaten four others. Impressed, I looked down at my chart to write down notes on her dueling. After seeing her name, Cecelia Finch, I remembered that she was in Gryffindor. I squinted my face in concentration, trying to remember her from my previous school years. After searching my mind for several moments, I could not find her in any of my memories.

After trying to assess a few more people but finding myself distracted, I ran up to Roxanne who was studying two fifth year Hufflepuffs duel.

"Roxanne, is that girl Cecelia in your dorm?" I asked.

"She is, but you wouldn't know it. She barely talks to anyone. Honestly, I didn't even know she was at Hogwarts until the fourth year when she told me that Fred switched my shampoo with purple dye. Why do you ask?" Roxanne asked.

"No reason, I just haven't noticed her before. Thanks," I said briskly before clearing my thoughts of Cecelia.

Twenty minutes passed before the dueling sessions had ended. After thanking them all for their time, we sent them back to their dorms with warning to not be caught by any professors.

"I thought that went pretty well," Rose said, pleased with herself.

"Yeah, what was that deputy thing about?" Dominique asked her.

"Well, I figured that we wouldn't be able to watch over everyone considering the large mass of people that showed up tonight. It seemed more practical that we should have people in every house of a higher position that someone could go to with their troubles. Also, the deputy's will make our lives a little easier. They can deal with any minor problem that's going on in their house and come to us with the major ones," Rose reasoned.

"You got a point there. What about the whole thing about if they got into trouble the deputy would deal with them?" I asked.

"We don't want people who are constantly getting in trouble and causing stirs with professors and students to be in Dumbledore's Army, do we? The deputy's can handle anyone who is disobeying any Hogwarts rule and can extensively warm them if they are a repeat offender. Having a troublemaker in the DA would just make things too stressful."

"I sometimes wonder why you weren't put into Ravenclaw, Flower," Scorpius said sweetly before lightly kissing her nose. I had to cover my mouth because I was afraid I was going to start vomiting due to the public display of affection.

"You know, the Sorting Hat did briefly consider it," Rose said before walking hand in hand with Scorpius, leaving the room.

"I'm off, have to due boatloads of DADA homework," Albus said.

"Same here," Alice said right after Albus.

"Well, I guess the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army II has concluded," Fred said with a large smile. A variety of whoops and hollers escaped my family's mouths as we headed out. We immediatley became silent though once entering the hallways.

Swiftly walking to my bed, I plopped down on it with a content feeling in my stomach. Everything was going swimmingly as far as I was concerned. Nothing can go wrong. That was really foolish for me to think considering who my family is.

AN: TA-DA! I did it! Reviews are eagerly welcomed with greedy hands. Oh, did anyone buy Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 2? I DID! It makes me so incredibly happy! What were your favorite and least favorite parts of the movie? Thanks for reading and please review!

Reviews make for things to get a whole lot more darker


	14. Dates and Heartbreaks

**AN: I am back and better than ever! You have no idea about how sorry I am about not updating in almost 2 months! Yikes! I have been swamped with science reports, chemistry final, my play, Christmas, lots of family birthdays, and other things. That is still no excuse for my lack of updating. I will be updating again before January 9th, I pinky promise! I already have the next chapter planned out mentally so hopefully I will be able to get that one out there soon. Man, I've been watching AVPM and AVPS this break and I have fallen in love with it all over again, especially Joey Richter! I've been singing the songs constantly for almost week now . Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we already settled this? I don't own Harry Potter! If I did, I would have made the story happen at Pigfarts instead!**

Chapter 13: Dates and Heartbreaks

Lily's POV

"Lily, hold still!" Emmeline shouted as she raked a brush through my scarlet hair. After a few more tugs and pulls, she finally put down her brush and stopped torturing my now raw scalp.

"You know, you could have just used magic," I said while I smoothed down my hair.

"Well, you know what they say. If you want a job done right, you do it yourself, without magic," Em said as she looked me over from head to toe.

"You, my friend, are officially ready for your date with Olsen," Em announced. Standing up and looking into the full mirror in front of me, it was pretty hard to disagree with her. I was wearing a large beige sweater with my Gryffindor scarf wrapped around my neck. A pair of dark-washed skinny jeans covered my legs and was tucked into a pair of fuzzy moccasins. I was free from jewelry except for a few bracelets that coiled around my wrist. Though it was simple, the outfit had just the right look I needed. The one thing that was complicated about my outfit was my hair. Em masterfully tied my hair into this intricate braid design that made my fiery red hair appear like a waterfall cascaded down my spine.

"Ready?" Em asked after a few seconds.

"As ready as I'll ever be." With that, I took in a deep breath and exited our dormitory. After a couple minutes of brisk walking, Em and I reached the Great hall where we were to meet my cousins and Olsen.

Swinging open the doors, my first sight was a very antsy James. He was pacing back and forth and by the looks of it, was in the middle of a very deep conversation with himself.

"James," I called out to him while I was still a few paces away. He obviously didn't hear me though as he was still talking to himself.

"JAMES!" I shouted right into his ear.

"MERLIN! Who the-" James shouted in shocked and practically shot into the air. "Lily, you can't do that. I think I just had a heart attack," he said while clutching his heart.

"Sorry, it's just that I saw you talking to yourself and I was slightly worried that you finally went mental."

"Oh," James said sheepishly. A blush started to creep onto his cheeks. "You saw that?"

"I'm pretty sure that everyone saw," I admitted while patting his shoulder apologetically.

"It's just that I'm really stressed," James said as he slummed onto the steel bench. "If Dumbledore's Army doesn't succeed and these kids die, I'll feel so guilty."

"James, we both know that it won't flop. Besides, you aren't the leader of Dumbledore's Army, no matter how much you think you are or want to be. Rose is the real leader," I told him gently.

"But she shouldn't be!" James partially exploded. I'm sure he would have completely if Rose wasn't near by. "I'm the oldest out of all of us! It's my responsibility! And I'm Harry Potter's eldest son! That reason alone should be why I'm the leader!"

I gaped at him before responding with "James, you sound like a prideful and pompous idiot right now! You are acting no better than a death eater!"

"What are you talking about, Lily?" James asked harshly.

"You think that you should be the leader just because your dad is more "important and famous" than Uncle Ron. You think that you should be treated a certain way just because of your lineage. Isn't that exactly what the death eaters' think? They think that they should be treated differently than others because their blood is "purer". You are doing the exact same thing they are, just not as extremely," I pointed out, my voice thick with power and logic.

My words clearly stung James. His face went blank and then it expressed a mixture of sorrow and guilt. "I-I never thought about it like that before."

"Well, now that you have, can't you see how silly and ridiculous you're being? It doesn't matter who leads! It just matters that they know how to protect themselves. We're trying to prevent blood being shed, not protecting your reputation." After my little speech, James smirked at me happily. "What?"

"This is why you were put into Gryffindor," he said sweetly. "Now, what's this I hear about you having a date with the enemy?"

"Enemy?" I gulped nervously. "Olsen doesn't seem like a death eater to me."

"Not that kind of enemy! Gryffindor plays Hufflepuff in two weeks! First game of the season! You should know this, Ms. Star Seeker," James said playfully.

"Of course I know that! Olsen is not the enemy, just a competitor. And no matter how brilliant of a keeper he is, there is no way he can save all of Hale's scores. He is unbeatable."

"Oh, I don't know about that," a voice from behind me said. Olsen Abercromie was walking towards me, giving me a toothy smile.

"Hullo Abercromie," James said coolly.

"Potter," Olsen nodded his head to recognize my brother. "Ready for our big game?"

"More than you'll ever know. We have a powerful team, not to mention the best Seeker this school has ever seen," James said while nudging me.

"Well, I can't deny that fact." Olsen looked at me with his glowing chocolate eyes and I practically melted. The control he had on me was scary.

"I better be off. I have business to attend to at Hogsmeade." I shot James a look, but he deliberately ignored it. "Have fun, Lily, but not too much fun." With that, James trotted off.

"So Lily, you ready to go?" Olsen asked.

"Beyond ready," I said with a little giggle. He took me by the hand and then we were off.

"You. Are. KIDDING!" Olsen exclaimed in between fits of laughter.

"No, I'm serious!" I said while I was trying to regain control of my breathing.

"So, Fred actually caused all of the hair of Paoul Cervichi, the famous Chaser for Bulgaria, to magically disappear?"

"It was an accident, I swear," I said as I threw up my hands playfully.

"How can a thing like that be an accident?"

"Well, my Uncle George was showing James and Fred a new product for the shop," I started to explain. "It was this powder that was supposed to make your hair grow longer. For some reason, Fred decided to bring a vial of the powder of it to a Quidditch game, Puddlemore United versus Bulgaria. During the game, Paoul made, what we thought, was a foul. When the referee did nothing, Fred took out the vial in anger and dumped its contents on Paoul when he passed us by. Instead of giving him extremely long hair, his hair disappeared. Apparently when the powder mixes with sweat, the powder has the reverse effect."

"What did Paoul do?" Olsen asked while his eyes widened in hysteria.

"Lets just say that he had some very choice words for Fred," I said with a large smile. "But it turned out fine when he finally remembered he could grow it again with magic."

"Lucky for Fred. Lily, can you do something for me?" Olsen asked, his eyebrows rose playfully.

"Sure," I said a little too quickly.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so, alright?" Before I could answer, Olsen guided my hands to cover up my eyes. His lips ever so gently brushed mine as he stepped back. The subtle touch was enough to send chills up my spine.

"No peaking!" Olsen said. I heard slight rustling but I resisted the urge to look.

"Ok, on the count of three you can open your eyes. One, two, THREE!" I opened my eyes just in time to see a snowball hurdling towards my face. I gasped as the fluffy snow came into contact with my skin. Through some flurries of snowflakes, I could see Olsen chuckling.

"Oh, it is so on!" I grabbed a handful of snow, quickly molded it into a ball, and threw it at him as hard as I could. I cheered as I saw him clutch the shoulder where my snowball hit.

"You asked for it!" Olsen shouted. A long and epic battle proceeded. It finally came to an end when Olsen swept me off my feet and dumped me into a pile of snow.

"That's not fair!" I proclaimed as Olsen helped me up by picking me up and carrying me, bridal-style.

"All is fair in love and war," Olsen said in a sing-song voice. "I believe that was a mixture of both." I stuck my tongue out of him and then suddenly realized how cold it was. My sweater, although it was pretty, didn't provide any protection from the cold whatsoever. Olsen must have noticed this too because he immediatley put me down.

"Lily, you must be freezing! Here, take my jacket." Olsen shrugged off his jacket and placed it onto my shoulders. I shuddered at the surprising warmness.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you," I said while giving him my golden smile.

"We should probably be heading back, it's almost curfew," Olsen said as he took a look at his watch.

"We probably should," I said regretfully while looking away. "I had a really great-"

With no warning at all, Olsen cupped my face with his hands and kissed me right on the lips. I swear that I felt fireworks. As he pulled away, he tucked some tendrils of my hair behind my ear.

We smiled at each other for quite a while before we heard a large knock. Turing around, I saw that we were standing outside of my Uncle George's shop. Through a window, I could see him smiling and waving at us both. When he saw that he had got our attention, he winked at me very obviously. To add to my embarrassment, he mouthed "GET SOME' to me before he left the window.

"Wasn't that your-"

"No, I have never seen that man in my life," I said firmly as I took Olsen by the hand and ran away from the store as quickly as possible.

"It's ok Lily," Olsen said while chuckling. "Your family is awesome."

"You really think so?" I said, looking into his eyes.

"Of course I do! But know of them are as amazing as you." Olsen bent down and kissed my cheek. We then walked back to the castle, hand in hand.

Rose's POV

I was leaning on Scorpius's shoulder while eating my dinner in the Great Hall when Lily strolled in. She had this giddy look on her face and she was practically swaying as she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Good date? I asked her. "Lily?" I asked again when she didn't respond.

"S'pose Abercromie put a love spell on her?" Scorpius whispered gently into my ear.

"No, she is just love struck right now," I replied. I snapped my fingers in front of Lily's face. She shook her head and finally came back to reality.

"Ooh, sorry. What did you ask me?" Lily asked innocently.

"I was asking if your date with Olsen went well?" I said with a smirk.

"It was…brilliant." Lily let out a contended sigh and looked into the distance as if she was reminiscing about her date. From the corner of my eye, I could see Hale tense up.

"Is our little Lily in love?" Scorpius asked playfully.

"Not there yet but pretty darn close," Lily admitted. At her reply, Hale seemed to choke on his pumpkin juice. He quickly excused himself and left the Great Hall.

"I'll be right back," I said to Lily and Scorpius. I followed behind Hale and then caught up to him.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, it was nothing…" Hale avoided meeting my gaze.

"It didn't seem like nothing. Listen, I know how you feel about Lily."

"What? What are you talking about?" For the first time, Hale finally looked at me.

"It's pretty obvious that you like her more than just a best friend. Trust me, I've been there and have done that. I know that you must be feeling jealous over Olsen right now. I remember how I felt when Scorpius ever went out with anther girl. It sickened me," I said while looking bitterly at the ground.

"No, you got it all wrong. I don't like Lily like that, at all. Sh-she, she is like my, uh…sister! Yeah, my sister! It would be weird and wrong to date your sister! I just don't, um, trust that Olsen will protect her during a time like this," Hale said, stuttering all the way.

"Hale, you and me both know that Olsen would do anything to protect Lily, just like you would."

"I suppose so," Hale said sheepishly.

"Now, are you sure you don't like Lily more than a friend?" I asked once more.

"I don't like Lily in that way," Hale answered once more but he refused to meet my eyes.

"Alright," I said suspiciously. "But if you ev-"

"Rose!" Hale exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"Your necklace, its changing colors!" I gasped and looked down at my pendent. Sure enough, the star started to glow red.

"Scorpius." I said, my eyes widening. "Something's wrong. I have to go back." I immediatley started running back to the Great Hall at full speed. But when I got there, the seat that Scorpius once occupied was empty.

"Lily, where did Scorpius go?" I asked forcefully.

"I don't know! Some owls just came over and dropped off some letters, including his owl. He opened the letter, read it, and then stormed out!" Lily explained.

"This can't be good," I said under my breath. 'At least I know where to find him. Thanks Lily!" Once again, I started to run. I headed for the place where Scorpius goes to think- the Astronomy Tower.

"Scorpius?" I called out gently. Though it was dark, I could make out a figure standing next to the edge of the tower,

"I'm over here," Scorpius replied in a monotone.

"What happened to you? My pendant started glowing your designated color and I freaked."

"My father sent me a letter." Scorpius turned to face me. In the moonlight, I could see tears filling his eyes. They were about to spill over onto his face.

"What did the letter say?" I asked with concern.

"My father told me that him and my mother were going into hiding. It's apparently getting "too dangerous" for them."

"Getting too dangerous? I thought things have died down. There have only been a few battles, right?" I asked, hoping for him to reconfirm this.

"Rose, have you wondered why for the entire school year we haven't received a single Daily Prophet? Or why no teacher, except Professor Green, talks about what is really going on outside? Sure, we study how to protect ourselves. But we never actually know what we have to protect ourselves from. We know that they are resurrected death eaters, but we have no idea the amount of destruction they have caused. Rosie, the school isn't letting us know what's really going." Scorpius finally added up all the puzzle pieces for me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They aren't letting us know how bad the war really is. They're sugar coating it for us. They want us to believe that it's not as bad as it really is," Scorpius said firmly.

"But, why?" I asked yet another question.

"Probably because we are kids. They don't want us to worry. So instead of actually preparing us for war and knowing what exactly is going on, they are making it out to be that everything will simmer down in a couple of months. According to the letter, there are huge battles everyday. But we only ever hear about the ones that our families are involved in," Scorpius revealed.

"That is absolutely ludicrous! We should be informed of what is going on!" I exclaimed in outrage.

"Trust me, I feel the same way. But even though its bad out there, my father should have manned up instead of running away," he said bitterly. "You know how many battles my father has been in throughout this war? ZERO. It even says in the letter that no death eaters have been in contact with him and no battle has ever happened that endangered him. But he is still deciding to run! You know why? Because he is a big, fat, COWARD!" Scorpius screamed in rage. The tears he was holding back began to flow out.

"You might not know the whole story," I said, trying to comfort him.

"I don't need to! You know the worst part! He doesn't want me to go into hiding with him and my mother. He doesn't want me to know where they are going. According to him, I'm too much of a danger to be kept around. He cares more about his own safety than mine," Scorpius managed to get out.

"Oh Scorp," I said sympathetically as I wrapped him into a hug. I held him for quite a while before he stood up.

"I have to go see Professor Cartier," Scorpius said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have to go talk to your father and your Uncle Harry," Scorpius answered.

"What about?"

"Well, here comes the worst part of the letter," Scorpius said while running his fingers through his hair. "I know who one of the death eaters is."

"Who?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Lucius," Scorpius simply said.

"You mean-"

"Yes, my grandfather. Ughhh, I should have known! As soon as the death eaters started populating again, I should have known that he would be one of them! He won't stop taking about blood purity and how muggles and…mudbloods have there place. I haven't spoke to him since our first year at Hogwarts," Scorpius admitted.

"Why?"

"I told him I was friends with you and Al. He went bloody mad. He kept ranting about how I shouldn't be hanging out with blood traitors. He still doesn't know that I was sorted into Gryffindor, not Slytherin," Scorpius said.

"I think you should tell them through a letter. I doubt Professor Cartier would allow you to go see them, especially at this hour. Besides, I don't trust her anymore," I told Scorpius.

"Neither do I. Do you know what's the worst part about this? Professor Green was right. My family is evil and is cowardly," Scorpius said grimly.

"Don't say that! Just because your family has made some wrong choices, it shouldn't define your whole family name and it should most definitely define you. You are one of the bravest, kindest, most wonderful people I have ever met," I said while holding onto his tie. "You are nothing like your family." I pulled on his tie and brought his lips to mine.

As we pulled apart, I tried to push aside all the new information I had also learned. It sickened me that the teachers were keeping things from all of us. I decided I was going to talk to Professor Cartier. If she didn't reveal the truth, I would.

**AN: Thoughts? I actually liked this chapter, but that may be just me. Anyway, I have several questions that I would LOVE if you answered in a review.**

**1. How do you feel about Lily/Olsen? I personally like them together.**

**2. What couples need more time? Couples could be Rose/Scorpius, Albus/Alice, Lily/Lysander, Lily/Olsen, or another character that needs some romance!**

**3. What POV would you like to see the next chapter?**

**4. What does this story need more of? For example, romance, battles, death, family moments, serious moments, drama, etc.**

**5. Do you have any song/and/artist recommendations? I got a lot of iTunes gift cards (plus a Slytherin scarf!) for Christmas so I need to spend it!**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! In Microsoft word, it was almost 8 pages and its 3810 words long! Reviewing the story and answering those questions would be an awesome Christmas gift! So, please do so! Thanks and REVIEW!**


	15. Confessions

**AN: 8 REVIEWS! That is super crazy! Thank you everyone sooooooooooo much! As a treat, I made this chapter super long. It's the longest chapter yet actually. But i do have to apologize for all of the grammar and spelling mistakes you are probably about to see. I was too lazy to proofread. So if MicrosoftWord didn't catch it, oh well. On a side note, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! It's also my little sister's birthday today, Lucy! She is turning one :). And get this, she has red hair! My sister is a Weasley! I hope you like this chapter. I tried to take all requests and put them in this chapter. Without futher ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! WE HAVE BEEN OVER THIS.**

Chapter 14: Confessions

Lucy's POV

"Lucy, are you coming down to the Great Hall with us?" Roxanne asked as she peered her head into my dormitory.

"Not hungry," I replied. I continued to stare blankly up at the ceiling.

"Luce, you need to eat. You refuse to come to almost all the meals and when you do, you only pick at your food. You don't talk to anybody anymore, not even your own sister! Tell me what's up with you," Roxanne said as she sat herself next to me on my bed.

"I don't want to talk about it," I grumbled. I turned away from her and crossed my arms.

"Are you having boy troubles?" she asked teasingly. She started poking me in my ribcage but I got up in a huff.

"You have no idea how badly I screwed up!" Although I was screaming due to anger, my voice was screaming with agony. It felt like my eyes opened up the floodgates and tears came rolling down my cheeks in steady streams.

"It couldn't have been that bad, whatever you did," Roxanne tried to reassure me.

"But it was!" I shouted. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Roxanne, you know that Uncle Rolf was killed, right?"

Roxanne's eyes seemed to stop dancing as she answered with "Yes. Lorcan told me after I caught him in a corridor bawling his eyes out."

"Well," I began slowly. "When we came back to Hogwarts, I went off to find Lysander and remind him that we had to patrol. He was packing up his things when I entered his room. Me, being mental, ignorant, and stupid asked him if the reason why he was leaving was because I yelled at him the last time we patrolled together. He then accused me of being stuck up and told me what happened. I yelled at him right after his father died in a battle!" The tears were pouring out at a higher rate now. Without speaking a single word, Roxanne stood up and held me as I relieved myself from all the emotions I was keeping pent up inside me.

"You know," Roxanne whispered softly as she rocked me back and forth, "I once messed up majorly before with a guy too."

"You did?" I sniffled and I wiped the leftover tears away. "What did you do?"

"Well, you know that Ravenclaw in my year, Charlie Fredericks?" She paused to let me get the image of him in my mind. When I nodded, she continued her story. "I had a huge crush on him in my fifth year. Everyday I would make a pint to find him and strike up a conversation. All was going swimmingly until I mentioned the Ravenclaw quidditch game against Slytherin. During the game, a Ravenclaw Chaser accidentally scored on his own team. Ravenclaw later caught the snitch, but they still ended up losing by 10 points. The Chaser that scored had cost them the whole game and the chance to verse Gryffindor in the championship. I was making fun of this guy with him and cracking all these jokes, which I thought were hilarious. When he wouldn't laugh or respond to my teasing, I asked him what was wrong. It turns out, HE was the Chaser that goofed," Roxanne told me, looking mighty embarrassed.

"You're kidding," I said as my mouth dropped open.

"Oh, I wish I was," Roxanne said with a chuckle.

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"At first, I acted just like how you're acting now. I moped around, refused to talk to anyone, and barely ate any food. But then I snapped myself put of it. I realized that making myself miserable wasn't going to fix my situation with Charlie. So I went right up to him and gave my sincerest apologies," Roxanne stated simply.

"What happened next?" I asked, trying to speed up the outcome.

"He forgave me. I was so worried that he would forever hate me and never speak to ever again. But once I finally gathered up my Gryffindor courage and apologized, it wasn't as bad as I made it out to be in my head."

"I'm glad that everything turned out peachy for you but that is definitely no going to be my case!" I exclaimed.

"And why not?" Roxanne prodded. "Our situations are quite similar."

"Quite similar?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep. We both made fools out of ourselves in front of blokes that we fancied," Roxanne pointed out.

"Yeah, well I- wait. As muggles would say, hold the phone. Did you just say fancy?" I asked, articulating every syllable.

"Well, you do fancy Lysander, correct?" Roxanne asked.

"Not in the slightest!" I screeched in an unusually high voice.

"You're lying," Roxanne decided, smiling smugly at me.

"Am not!" I said, defending myself.

"Are too," teased Roxanne. "Your voice always gets higher when you lie, Lucy."

"No," I said confidently, but my voice betrayed me. It went up a whole octave higher.

"And you were saying?" Roxanne asked joking. She already knew that she won the argument.

"Oh, wipe that smug little smile off your face," I said harshly.

"It's okay to fancy Lysander," Roxanne said.

"Rox, I can barely stand to be in the same room as him. The very sight of him makes my blood boil. I don't fancy him in the slightest," I stated firmly.

"You can say what you want, Luce, but I know you have deeper feelings for him," Roxanne said, refusing to believe anything I just told her.

"How can you believe such a thing when we obviously can't stand each other?" I asked.

"Ever heard of a thing called sexual tension?" Roxanne asked me while raising her groomed eyebrows.

"Of course," I replied, wondering why she would ask such a dumb question.

"Well you and Scamander," Roxanne said, stopping to take a bite from the apple I just noticed she had, "have tons of it. You could cut through it with a knife."

"What?" I both asked and exclaimed. "That is SO not true!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Roxanne said, patting my head at the same time. She then suddenly stood up and headed towards the doorway. "Just apologize to him. Trust me, he'll forgive you."

"You didn't see his face," I said while looking down at the ground. "The mixture of hurt, grief, and anger. He'll never forgive me."

"Yes he will, Luce," Roxanne said, rolling her eyes. "Don't be melodramatic."

"And how do you know?" I asked. I could feel my frustration rising.

"Because, although you may say that you don't have any feeling for him, he sure has some feelings for you," Roxanne told me before leaving the nearly empty dormitory.

"That's ridiculous," I muttered to myself. Lysander fancying me was not a possibility, at all.

As I l sat upright in my bed, I thought about all the things Roxanne told me. I knew the guilt in my heart would only go away once I knew that Lysander didn't hate me. The only way to accomplish that would be to take Roxanne's suggestion, and apologize.

Albus's POV

"Wait, what!" Alice screeched inside of the Gryffindor common room. Rose, Scorpius, Alice, and myself were all seated next to the fireplace, soaking up the warmth.

"The administration is deliberately keeping secrets from us. They aren't telling us what is really going on outside. They've painted us a pretty picture that is completely inaccurate!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"We're planning on confronting Professor Cartier about the matter," Rose said.

"Want to come with us?" Scorpius offered. Alice and I both nodded our heads vigorously.

"I have a bone to pick with that woman," I said angrily. My comment was met with confused looks on Scorpius and Alice's face. Only Rose understood what I was saying..

"It's a muggle phrase," she explained to the two of them.

"So," Alice started, "what are we waiting for?" We all rose and headed straighter to her office. After a few minutes, we realized that we had a slight problem.

"Wait," Scorpius suddenly halted.

"What's the problem?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Do any of you know the password?" Scorpius asked, looking at the three of us. I let out a small grunt out of frustration. We couldn't talk to her if we didn't know her password.

"I think I might," Rose said slowly. "Come on, we have to catch her before curfew!" We started running at full speed, Scorpius and I reaching the destination first.

"So, what do you think the password is?" Scorpius asked Rose once she and Alice finally caught up to us.

"Ferula," Rose said in a clear voice. Just like that, the entrance to Professor Cartier's office appeared.

"How did you know that? I asked bewilderedly. Rose shrugged in response.

"That was the password Molly used when we had to go to her office to use the Floo Network."

We walked up several fights of stairs before we entered her office. Professor Cartier was bent over her desk, furiously writing a letter. I looked up to see my namesakes on the wall, the late Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. The portraits beamed at me when they saw that I was looking at them. Well, Dumbledore smiled; Snape sneered.

"Um, Professor?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Ooh!" The Headmistress exclaimed when she saw us. "Hello Alice, Rose, Albus, and Scorpius.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you about something that has been pestering us. Would that be alright?" Rose asked.

"Of course, of course," Professor Cartier said, rising from her chair and setting down her reading glasses. "Please, have a seat children." She pointed to two couches that were a few feet away.

"Well, you see," I started to say as I sat down on the couch, not knowing how to finish the sentence. "Um, we, uh, wanted to know, um-"

"We wanted to know why you are keeping information from not only us, but the entire student body," Alice said bluntly. Merlin, I loved when she takes charge and shows the Gryffindor in her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Professor Cartier stammered. She looked away at us and it was clear that she was getting flustered.

"Oh, I think you do," Alice stated, getting fiercer every second. "We want to know why you are deliberately not telling us about the war outside." From the corner of my eye, I could see the portraits of the former professors widen their eyes.

"I did no such thing," Professor Cartier defended herself. "Now, if that's all you came to ask me about, I will have to ask you leave."

"We aren't going anywhere," Alice said firmly. Her shining blue eyes started to resemble ones that belonged to a feisty lioness.

"Yes you are if you don't want to earn yourself a detention. I will not stand for such monstrous accusations!" Professor Cartier spat out.

"C'mon guys, let's go," Alice said, pulling me by the arm. She stormed out of the room with a vicious look on her face.

"Wow, Alice," Scorpius said, looking impressed as we were walking back to the common room.

"What?" Alice asked, her voice still poisonous.

"That was-" Scorpius searched for the right word.

"Hot," I said simply.

"Thanks," Alice said with a blush.

"So, what are we going to do about Cartier?" Rose asked as we approached the fat Lady.

"Deletrius," I said off-handedly. The fat Lady nodded and opened the door for us.

"I haven't even the slightest clue," Scorpius admitted.

"What's your problem with Professor Cartier?" a voice asked that I recognized as Dominique's. She was curled up on one of the couches with some muggle book. James, Fred, and Hugo were also in the room. After exchanging glances with my best friends, I proceeded to tell them the entire story. When I was done, they looked just like Alice and I had when Rose and Scorpius let us in on what the professor was doing.

"Is she mental!" Hugo exploded.

"Most likely," Rose answered with an annoyed tone.

"We have to let everyone know," James said determinedly.

"Really?" Fred asked sarcastically.

"But how?" I questioned.

"We could tell everyone at the next meeting for Dumbledore's Army," Hugo suggested.

"Speaking of which, when is the next meeting?" Dom asked, her question directed towards James.

"I'm working on it. I'm waiting for some "supplies" to come in," James said slowly.

"Supplies?" Rose asked suspiciously, her eyebrows raised.

"Doesn't matter," James said while shooing the topic of discussion away.

"I don't think we should tell them at the meeting," Alice announced.

"Why?" Fred asked with a puzzled expression.

"Not everyone attends the meetings," Alice pointed out. "Besides, I want to see the looks on Cartier's face when we tell everyone." An evil smile started to slowly form on her perfect face. I loosened my tie as I started to feel the temperature of the room rise.

"I have an idea," Dominique said, wearing the same smile as Alice. "Just make sure everyone is at breakfast tomorrow. Leave the rest to me."

"What's your plan?" I asked.

"Wait and see," Dom said. "I'm off to bed. Need rest for tomorrow, big day. Ciao!" She blew us a kiss and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Should I be worried?" Scorpius asked concerned.

"Probably so," Rose answered sweetly, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Rose, have you gotten any word from your mum if Uncle Ron has woken up?" Fred asked. Rose's smile vanished and she became whiter than she already was.

"No," she said dejectedly. "I have to go, see you guys in the morning." Rose practically ran to her dorm.

"Now you've done it!" Scorpius said angrily.

"What did I do?" Fed asked innocently, throwing his hand up in the air.

"Ugh, absolutely everything," Scorpius told me as he put his hand to his face.

"She just needs some time alone, Scorpius," Alice said gently. "She'll be fine."

"if you say so," Scorpius replied, not looking very sure. He then went off to join the other boys in their discussion about the Chudley Cannons, leaving Alice and I alone.

"What do you think will happen at tomorrow's breakfast?" Alice asked me.

"Knowing Dom, you should expect the unexpected," I said with a laugh.

"Do you think Professor Cartier will punish us?" Alice asked.

"I think she would be too scared to do anything. Even if she tried, I think your dad and Professor McGonagall would have some very choice words for her," I told her.

"Aren't the teachers in on it?"

"Honestly, I don't think so. I doubt that Professor McGonagall and your dad would do such a thing," I stated my personal beliefs.

"I hope your right, Al," she said, taking in a deep breath. I better check on Rose. I'll see you tomorrow," Alice said sweetly.

"Have sweet dreams!" I called out to her as she walked up the stairs, her long, chocolate brown hair bobbing with every step.

"Have sweet dreams?" Scorpius asked while laughing as soon as Alice was out of earshot.

"Ugh," I groaned and I plopped myself down on the opposite couch.

"Why can't you just tell her that you are completely in love with?" James asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Just get it over with, mate. It's not as bad as it seems. I told Rose that I fancied her and look, we're together!" Scorpius exclaimed while heavily gesticulating.

"No, you didn't tell her you fancied her," I sighed. "You kissed her."

"Which was even better! You know I'm not good with words!" Scorpius said.

"I'm waiting for the opportune moment to tell her. I will, eventually," I told them.

"Yeah, as soon as you reach sixty," Fred joked. I sneered as the other boys started to laugh.

"Dude, to put it bluntly," Hugo started, "grow a pair of balls and just ask her out already!" While I was shocked with Hugo's use of such blatant language, I knew he was right.

"I'm working on it. You know what, if I'm going to be harassed, I think I'll just go off to bed," I declared. "See you guys at breakfast for the big reveal," I said while wiggling my eyebrows. "Whatever Dominique has in store for tomorrow, I want a good seat."

Lysander's POV

Just like the halls of the castle, I felt empty. I had just returned to Hogwarts from my absence to mourn my father's death. My life was quickly spiraling out of control. One minute, the man I looked up to for all my life was there and the newt, he was gone. Mother looks like she is taking it okay but you can never really know what going on behind her dreamy eyes.

It was early in the morning when I approached my dormitory. I was careful not to disturb any of my sleeping peers. I stretched out my limbs and was plagued with thoughts about one certain person. Lucy. No matter how hard I try to hate her, the task seems impossible. I want to hate her for being so full of herself at times, for not seeing the big picture. I want to hate her for being so naïve and ignorant. I want to hate her for being so fiery and explosive, for haunting my thought seven though I should be thinking about my late father. I want to hate her so badly but I find myself unable to. It should come natural for me to hate her since she hates me for no particular reason. But instead of hating her, I find myself wanting to know more about her, what makes her tick, and why she hates me. She is like a book that I want to keep reading until the end, which pisses me off. I shouldn't want to know nothing about this girl, but I do.

I let my mind roam with thoughts about her until the other boys started to wake up. They all greeted me happily but I could tell that they were all on edge. They didn't know if I was suddenly going to break down and burst into tears, which I most certainly wasn't. Even if I wanted to cry, I couldn't. I've been crying so much during the last two weeks that I think that there are any none left.

We all readied ourselves for breakfast and headed down to the Great Hall. Approaching the Gryffindor table, I could see that the whole Weasley and Potter clan were already there, including Lucy. She looked rather nervous and it seemed liked she was having an internal battle. Something made her look in my direction and as she saw me, her eyes bulged and she swallowed hard. The next thing I knew, she was walking towards me, her fingers twiddling nervously.

"Um, hi Lysander," Lucy's voice quaking.

"Hello Lucy" I said, hoping my voice was conveying my anger towards her. Although I didn't hate her, I was most certainly pissed off at her. "What do you want?"

"I came to say how sorry I am," Lucy admitted. "I was acting very full of myself and I was so focused with being mad at you, I didn't even realize that you were crying. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I was accusing you of leaving Hogwarts just because me. I was acting conceited and like a princess. I also yelled at you when you needed comforting. I feel like such an idiot," she admitted after her apology. From the look in her eyes, I could see that she was being sincere.

I took a deep breath before I answered. "I guess I forgive you. I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"What are you apologizing for?" Lucy asked with confused look. "You had every right to yell at me after what I did to you!"

"You know what, you're right. I take back my apology," I said, smiling for the first time since I found about my father's death. She rolled her eyes at my comment.

"In any other circumstance, I would make some comment but I'm going to let it slide, just this once," Lucy replied.

"How kind of you," I said sarcastically.

"Well," Lucy said awkwardly. "I'm glad you're back at Hogwarts. I guess I'll see you when we are patrolling."

"Yeah, see you around," I said just as awkwardly. As she started to walk away, I called after her. "Lucy!"

"Yes?" she asked.

""Um, thanks," I said sheepishly.

"You're welcome," she said a little bit confused. I found a seat near my friends and chatted animatedly while I processed my conversation with Lucy.

Scorpius's POV

"So when is everything going to unfold?" I whispered into Rose's ear.

"I have no idea," Rose whispered back. "I think Dominique is waiting for everyone to show up." Everyone who was informed on what was about to happen anxiously awaited for Dominique to reveal the information we had learned. While everyone was on pins and needles, Dominique seemed very calm. She was peacefully eating a piece of toast while working on last minute Herbology homework.

"It's show time," Dominique finally announced. She took out a hair band and tied her long blonde hair up into a high ponytail. "Ready for this?"

"What are you talking about?" Roxanne asked. Ignoring her cousin's question, Dominique took out her wand and pointed it at her esophagus.

"Sonorus," she spoke. She then sent red sparks out of her wand to grab everyone's attention.

"Hello students, staff, Professor Cartier," Dominique said in a loud, fake sweet voice. "As you probably know, my name is Dominique Weasley and I'm a seventh year Gryffindor. What you most certainly don't know is that, Professor Cartier," she said while pointing at the woman mentioned, "Has been keeping a little secret from us. Care to share?" Professor Cartier's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"There is no secret, Ms. Weasley," Professor Cartier said icily. "I would advise you to sit down unless you want some very large consequences."

"Yeah, not going to happen," she replied. "Well, if you aren't going to willingly share what you've been keeping from not only us, but your staff, I guess I'm going to have to make you." With a swift motion of the wand, Dominique sent a vial shooting down the pathway right to Professor Cartier. The vial's cork popped off and poured the contents down Professor Cartier's throat forcibly.

"That's better. So, Professor Cartier, tell us all exactly what you have been keeping a secret," Dominique demanded with a sly smile.

Whatever potion Dominique gave to the professor, she was trying her hardest to fight it off. Finally, she gave up.

"Fine. I haven't been telling everyone exactly what's going on outside," she said bitterly.

"Then what is exactly going down out there?" Dominique asked.

"Battles everyday. Thousands are already dead, more injured. Families are being tortured right in front of each other. Death eaters are attacking everywhere at anytime, even in broad daylight. The Ministry has been saying it's worst than last time," Professor Cartier admitted.

A loud gasp was heard from almost everyone in the room. They exchanged looks with one another, some of paralyzing fear and others of rage.

"How exactly have you been carrying this out?" Dominique asked innocently.

"I've made sure that no Daily Prophet's have made it into this castle. I've also been taking letters that were delivered to the students. I couldn't have any of them telling compromising information," Professor Cartier confessed. Glancing quickly at the other professor's, it was plain to see that they were enraged.

"I think that's all," Dominique said with a smile. "Quietus." Dominique's voice went back to normal.

"Dom," Rose began, "that was brilliant!"

""I try," Dominique said and continued on with her breakfast like nothing happened.

"You force fed her Veritaserum?" Her brother Louis asked as he came up from behind her. His groups of fan girls were right behind him.

"Yep," Dominique replied, her eyes shining.

"Not too shabby sis," Louis told her before heading back to the Ravenclaw table, fan girls following him all the way.

"Guys, look!" Lily called out, pointing at the head table. By the looks of it, the professors had cornered Professor Cartier and were not getting as much information out of her as possible before the effects of the potion wore off.

"Think that they will let her continue to be Headmistress?" I asked my question to the whole group.

"Not a chance," James said. "McGonagall is going to replace her surely."

"I agree," Hugo put his input in.

"Things are finally looking up," I said before giving Rose's hand a slight squeeze. "Maybe with McGonagall in charge we will actually have a chance surviving this war."

"Hopefully," Rose said, sighing a little. "I'm just looking forward to this all being over."

"Aren't we all?" Fred joked.

"Hey Rose, you know how Professor Cartier mentioned how she stole some of the letters that were delivered to students?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said. "We all did."

"Well, what if she stole a letter that was for you, maybe one your mum wrote?" I suggested. Her eyes widened and we both immediatley stood up and ran straight to Professor Cartier's office. Once inside, we began filing through the letters we somehow missed when we visited her the previous day.

"Scorpius, this is going to take forever!" There are hundreds of letters here!" Rose exclaimed.

"I know what to do!" I said happily as I got an idea. I took out my wand and said "Accio letter addressed to Rose Weasley." Almost immediatley, several letters shot into the air. I grabbed them all and handed them to my in awe girlfriend.

"That was marvelous!" She rewarded my findings with a long kiss. "You are a brilliant finder. You should have been in Hufflepuff!" She began ripping apart the letters, not stopping to tell me what information she discovered inside of them. I couldn't tell what she was reading. I could only make guesses based on facial expressions. So far, all was well. She looked ecstatic to say the least. But after reading on particular letter, she dropped everything on the ground.

"Oh. My. Merlin."

**AN: Review? Pretty please? I am super excited for this next chapter. I have had it planned out since the beginning of the story. And boy, it's going to be a long one! As always, tell me what POV you would like to see in the next chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up and longer it will be! **


	16. Run

**AN: I. AM. BACK. Long time no see, eh? I profusely apologize for my lengthy absence. My computer was being very stupid and blocked me from this site :( It FINALLY allowed me to come back on just a couple weeks ago. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter if you still read this... I hope you do. I promise to not go this long without updating ever again. Pinky promise. So who saw The Hunger Games? I saw it TWICE! And Pottermore is open! But I haven't received my activation e-mail yet :( Have any of you been sorted? Where? Were you happy with the outcome? I have always seen myself as a Slytherin personally. **

**Disclaimer: No. No. NO! I DON"T OWN! If i did, I would have received my bloody activation e-mail already. **

Chapter 15: Run

Scorpius's POV

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice filled with concern and worry.

"Read the letter," Rose replied with a shocked expression displayed on her face. While shaking, she bent over and grabbed the letter that was lying on top of her stack. I carefully took he letter and examined its contents.

Dear Rose,

Why haven't you been responding to the letters we have been sending you? Your mum has been worried sick! I don't have much time to write so I'm just going to say it. Teddy and I got married. But that's not all. Rose, I think I'm pregnant. I have all the symptoms. I'm so scared that we are going to end up just like Teddy's parents! I feel guilty for bringing a child into a world that is going through so much suffering and pain. I just- what was that? I heard a loud boom right outside! Oh my! It's death eaters! I'm sorry for the abrupt ending of my letter but- they're coming inside! Please, stay safe!

~ Victoire

I looked at Rose blankly for a few moments as I processed the information given to me. It was so much to take in. First, Teddy and Victoire got married, without telling any of us? Now, she thinks that she is pregnant and death eaters stormed in!

"Whoa," I simply said, summarizing all my thoughts with that one word.

"She got married without telling us?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"It makes sense," I admitted.

"How?" Rose asked.

"Well, having all of your family in one room, plus other dignified wizards, isn't the smartest decision. Their wedding would be an easy target for death eaters. "

"Ugh, I hate it when you are right," Rose said. I smirked at her.

"But you love me anyway!" I said in a singsong voice.

"Eh, that's debatable," Rose teased.

"So what did the other letters say?" I asked.

"Oh, they were from my mum and Aunt Ginny. Each said that everyone was out of the hospital and doing just fine," she said with a smile.

"Did they say anything about what was going on with the death eaters and battles?" I asked. Her eyes seemed to droop a bit.

"They both mentioned that the number of death eaters are multiplying greatly. It's gotten so bad that the Ministry is recruiting an army of wizards. They are accepting anyone who has magical ability and is of age, no questions asked. They are sending some officials down here to recruit seventh years and of age sixth years," Rose said quietly.

"They are coming to Hogwarts?" I asked in disbelief.

"My family is outraged with the idea and they have been trying to convince the Ministry to think otherwise about what they are doing," Rose stated.

"Do you think your cousins will sign up?' I asked softly.

"Maybe, if they don't mind their parents ripping them to shreds. I doubt they would sign up anyway. James would never forgive himself if one of us got hurt at Hogwarts while he was away. Fred would do whatever James decided. Molly is, well, Molly. Roxanne and Dominique would stick around because they know that we would need someone to be like our second mother," Rose said.

"You make a point. Let's head back down to the Great Hall. I want to see if McGonagall hasn't exploded at Professor Cartier yet." With that, our hands naturally found each other and we walked out of the office.

Albus's POV

I nervously poked at my toast that Saturday morning as everyone else chomped down on his or her own food. Looking down the table, I saw that every other Gryffindor on the Quidditch team looked exactly as I did. Well, almost everyone. Lily looked quite content with her boyfriend, I think that's what he is now, feeding her strawberries. If James weren't so nervous about the upcoming match, Olsen's face would have been greatly disfigured.

"Ready for the match, mate?" Louis asked, slapping my shoulders and then proceeding to rub them.

"Um, I guess," I replied half-heartedly. Louis faked a gasp.

"You guess? You are a POTTER. You do not guess! You know! Al, this is _Hufflepuff_ we are talking about. They are historically the worse team," Louis pointed out.

"Yeah, well so are the Chudley Cannons but they are doing fantastically this year," Hugo interrupted in between bites of food.

"Really, Hugo? Really? Listen, you'll do fine out there! Don't let me down out on that pitch!" Louis said.

"Why are you all of a sudden so supportive of me?" I asked suspiciously.

"I might have placed a large bet on you and the Gryffindor team…." Louis's voice trailed off.

"Why must all Weasley's feel the need to bet?" I asked.

"It just runs in our blood, I guess," Louis said with a shrug. "Anyway, good luck! Don't let me down!" Louis gave me a thumbs up before returning back to the Ravenclaw table where swarms of girls were anxiously waiting his arrival.

"Alright, first match of the season," James, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, told us. "Guys, this is _Hufflepuff_ we are talking about. They have absolutely nothing on us. We are stronger. We are faster. We are better. And if I do say so myself, we have a way better captain," James said while flashing a cocky smile.

"Their captain is just as brilliant as you, James," Lily stated. The rest of the team shot her a look of disgust, even though the team was comprised of her family and family friends.

"Well, Lily," James started. "I think you might be a little biased considering that you are getting nice and cozy with the opposing captain." Lily's face turned into a bright red while everyone else laughed at James's comment, besides Hale. He looked pretty upset by it.

"As I was saying, we have this game in the bag. Alright team, bring it in." We all put our hands together and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" With that, we headed out onto the pitch. I am always speechless when I walk onto the pitch, this time no different. Even though there were hundreds of people in the crowd, I was able to instantly make out the rest of the Weasley clan that wasn't on the team due to the distinct hair. My heart leapt when I saw Alice right next to Rose, laughing at something my cousin said. When she realized that we had entered the pitch, her eyes immediatley met mine and she began to holler loudly. I sent her a smile before I went on my Firebolt 3000 and shot into the air. James and Olsen shook hands and, just like that, the game had begun.

Rose's POV

"Only a few minutes into the game and Gryffindor is already leading 20-0!" Ciara Blanche, a 5th year Ravenclaw, exclaimed as she continued to commentate on the game. Cheers from the Gryffindor stands soon erupted as they rooted on their seemingly unstoppable team.

"Do you think Lily will catch the snitch anytime soon? I have a Potions essay to write," Alice stated.

"The one that was assigned two weeks ago?" I asked. When she nodded, I sighed. "This game is nowhere near being over, Alice. They want a good show. That can't be accomplished by catching the snitch in a matter of minutes. They want to build up the drama, create intensity, and entertain the crowd. They know they can win and will probably do so. All they want is to entertain us. All they want is a good show."

"How long do you think it will take to achieve that?" Alice asked in any annoyed tone.

"Eh, until James is leased with himself," I said with a smirk.

"Ugh, but that could take hours!" Alice exclaimed.

"This is why you shouldn't leave homework until the last minute," I said smugly.

"Rose, didn't you do this essay last night?" Alice asked. I dropped my gaze and turned beet red.

"Possibly," I muttered.

"You shouldn't be preaching to me about last-." Alice's words were effectively cut off when the blue sky suddenly darkened. Large clouds rolled in, blocking out all traces of the sun. All around, wands were whipped out and pointed at the sky. The players, however, seemed not to notice the event and continued to play. In the corner of my eye, I saw McGonagall muttering spells and charms but none of them were working.

A bright flash of white light appeared and temporarily blinded the lot of us. When our vision was restored, dark hooded figures were everywhere. Death eaters had easily penetrated the protection spells and charms that were placed around the pitch.

Screams echoed as death eaters started firing at the students, jet-streams of brilliantly colored light lit up the dark sky. The two teams tried their best to avoid the spells by quickly dodging any that came their way. However, the opposing enemy quickly figured out their strategy and staring aiming their curses at the brooms. Going against every ounce of teaching I had received this year, I summoned my Gryffindor courage and ran out into the heat of battle.

"Rose!" Scorpius screamed from above. A look of horror was plastered on his face. "You need to get out of here, NOW!"

"I have to help!" I screamed back as I quickly casted a shield charm.

"Rose! You have to leave!" Scorpius's screams broke my heart but they didn't prevent me from running further into battle. Even though the death eaters had the higher ground, I miraculously managed to block any hexes thrown my way.

The combined sound of splintering wood and desperate screams caught my attention. Olsen Abercromie was falling to his death after a death eater had caused his Lightning Rod 200 to break in half.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I shouted as I pointed my wand at my cousin's boyfriend. Instead of hurling towards the ground like he previously was, he was now levitating in the air. I quickly got him back on his feet and rushed to the aid of others before he even had a chance to thank me.

James, being clever, had kept his wand with him during the duration of the game. He was now summoning his fellow teammates wands while fighting off several hooded figures. Looking at the sky, most of the death eaters were now leaving the pitch and following the students back to the castle. The professors were keeping them back to the best of their ability, but the sheer number of death eaters was making their efforts less effective.

"Miss Weasley!" Professor Green shouted to me as she fended off the attackers. "Get the remaining students to Hogsmeade immediatley! It might be the only way to save them!" For the first time since the beginning of the term, I allowed myself to trust her and I ran as fast as I could.

I quickly found a herd of small first and second years. They huddled together, scared out of their minds. I sent a Patronus to my cousins, Scorpius, and Alice, telling them that if they weren't in the castle already to come help me get as many students as possible to Hogsmeade. I ushered the kids to follow me, casting a concealment charm on all of us. We quietly made our way to Hogsmeade, careful not to make a sound that would alert any death eaters. I found an abandoned store and brought the children inside.

"Rose," a voice whispered. I immediatley turned around to find Scorpius, Albus, Alice, Lily, James, and Dominique with herds of students. I motioned for the children to come to me and put a concealment charm on them as well.

"Protection spells," I muttered to the others. James was a step ahead of me and had already starting putting protection spells on the store we were hiding in. The rest of us followed his action and placed every protection we could conjure up.

"Do you think it will be enough?" Lily asked in a barely audible whisper. Before I could reassure her, loud booms came from outside the store.

"They found us," Dominique said, her eyes wide.

"They won't be able to get in here," Albus said. "We put every protection spell imaginable on this place."

"So? Professor Cartier did the same with the pitch and look what happened," I pointed out.

"Actually, Professor Green was the one to put the spells on the pitch," Albus told her. "I bet you that she purposely made those spells faulty so her death eater friends could get in."

"Albus!" Lily exclaimed in shock. "She is a professor! Professors don't try to get their students killed! They protect us!'

"Two words for your, Lily. Professor. Quirrell," Albus said, stone-faced.

"Well, I highly doubt that Professor Green has You-Know-Who on the back of her head," Lily replied back in a snarky tone.

"Guys! Will you quit your bickering and look at the bigger picture!" James snapped. "Those death eaters aren't going to leave unless they find us or are forced to leave. I am going to go out there to force them back. Then you guys are going to get these kids back to Hogwarts. Lumos," James said and lit appeared at the end of his wand.

"Nox," I quickly said. The light from his wand disappeared. "James, have you gone bloody mental? You can't go out there! You'll be ripped to smithereens! This is no time to be a hero!" I warned.

"Rose, you know everything I said was true," James said. I much as I hated to admit it, he was right. "You can come, too. I'll need back-up."

"He is right, Rosie," Alice said. "Albus, Lily, and I will stay here to protect the kids. James, Dominique, Scorpius, and you should go fend them off." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. You guys cover me. I have to go to see Uncle George at WWW. He has some new products that I initially ordered for the DA but they would prove handy in this circumstance," James said. We all nodded, understanding our orders. With one last glance, we took a deep breath, and ran out of the store.

Almost immediatley, we were under fire. I put a shield charm on James as he ran as fast as he could to WWW.

"Incendio!" Dominique screamed and several death eaters that were running after her caught on fire. Although they were quickly able to extinguish the flames, we were far ahead by that time.

"Stupefy!" Dominique, Scorpius, and I all shouted together at a death eater that was heading towards James.

"Do you see anymore?" I asked Scorpius through pants.

"I can't see a bloody thing with these clouds!" He exasperated. I suddenly remembered a spell my mother once taught me.

"Meteolojinx Recanto!" I shouted. The darkened sky once again turned blue and the clouds rolled back. The only downside of the spell was that now we could clearly tell that we were being tailed by about a dozen and a half of death eaters.

"Brilliant!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Deprimo!" A large gust of wind blew back several death eaters.

We finally reached WWW and all entered at once. Uncle George quickly appeared, his wand at the ready.

"Uncle George," James said while panting heavily. "You might want to think about protection spells."

"I'm not daft, James. I have some very complex protection charms on this ole' place," Uncle George replied.

"Then how come we were able to get in without a problem?" Dominique asked.

"The spell was designed so that only people that I trusted could enter the store, and if only they had pure intentions," Uncle George said.

"You-you trust me?" Scorpius asked in a surprised tone.

"With my life. You are a good kid, Scorpius. You aren't your grandfather or what your father used to be," Uncle George pointed out. At his kind words, Scorpius beamed.

"Uncle George, do you have the new products ready?" James asked desperately.

"Just finished them up today. Stay here for a minute," Uncle George said and disappeared into the storeroom. After a little bit, he came back with a few large boxes. As soon as he set them down, we immediatley ripped the boxes, interested in knowing the contents. The first thing I saw was large pack of what seemed to be gum.

"What's this, Uncle George?" I asked.

"Ah, if you chew this gum, it will create an indestructible shield for twenty minutes," Uncle George said with a smile. We all gaped, wondering how this was possible. "Took quite a while, but I finally worked out the kinks."

"This is exactly what we need! We and everyone else would be able to get back to Hogwarts if we took some of these!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Take as much as you need. I made these for you guys anyway. I got a letter from James a while ago asking if I could provide him with some products that would protect you guys from death eaters and could be used in battle. You guys better leave now. I'll deliver the rest of the load to Hogwarts later," Uncle George said, ushering out of the store.

"Thanks again, Uncle George. Oh, and were you able to make the, erm, _special_ product?" James asked in what he probably hoped to be a covert tone.

"That little bugger took ages but I was able to make a product similar to one you described to me," Uncle George replied.

"What product?" Dominique asked.

"We have to leave now," James said, avoiding the subject. He quickly gave us each a piece of gum and we immediatley started chewing it. With that, James shot out of the store and ran outside. We all followed.

The death eaters aimed plenty of curses and hexes at us but none of them were able to penetrate the shield the gum created. In a few minutes, we reached the store where Albus, Alice, Lily, and the students were.

"Here," James said while handing everyone a piece of gum. "Chew this up. It will make a shield that is impossible to penetrate." They all quickly chewed up the gum and we all headed out.

We surrounded the clan of students, our wands out and positioned at the death eaters. They were obviously baffled as to why they weren't able to hit us. We were able to get the students back to the castle without a single injury.

As we entered The Great Hall, we were bombarded by hugs. Lily, in particular, received quite a lengthy hug from Olsen, much to Hale's disapproval. We recounted the tale several times to everyone who wanted to hear, which was practically everyone. Professor McGonagall thanked us quite a few times for protecting the students. When the excitement finally died down, we all sat our tables to talk further.

"According to Madam Pomfrey, no one died or received any serious injuries," Roxanne told us.

"That's odd," Lucy said. We all nodding in agreement, thinking about how peculiar it is that no was gravely hurt.

"Maybe they didn't aim their curses well," Alice added to the conversation. The idea made sense but it didn't strike me as correct. I tried to recollect the events of the day and I realized something. Not once did I see the Killing Curse even uttered. For a matter of fact, no fatal curse was even said. The death eaters used elementary curses, curses they probably learned from DADA.

"That's it," I said quietly to myself.

"What was that, Rose?" James asked.

"They didn't even use any potentially dangerous hexes or curses. They purposely didn't hurt anyone too badly," I said.

"Why would they do that?" Fred asked, looking rather confused.

"They want were creating show. They were getting us hyped up, creating drama and intensity. They wanted a good show," I said with large eyes.

"Why?" Scorpius simply asked.

"They have a plan, a big one. I have a feeling that this was just…practice. But now for them, for us," I said, talking faster and faster. "They did this all for our benefit. They didn't have to attack us, but they did. They want to create the best show as possible. To make that possible, they wanted to make sure that we had the talent and skill to provide that. A show is instantly better when both opponents are playing at their highest level possible. They attacked us to see our skill, talent, and strategy so they can be at their highest level at the final show."

There was a long silence until Albus finally broke it.

"Then lets give them a bloody good show."

**AN: Thoughts? Send me a review? :) That would be lovely. Oh, are any of you on Tumblr? I AM! I'm _thesilenceofmydreams. _If you guys have an account and tell me what your Tumblr name is, I'll follow you if you follow me back :) Anyway, thank you for reading! I'll update before four months have gone by .**


End file.
